The Price of Freedom
by lilmercenarygirl
Summary: Takes place in alternate 21st century. Three brothers buy the freedom of three girls. How will they adjust? What will their evil master do to get them back. Just how much does the price of freedom cost? Fluff, language, Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is my first fanfic, so please review. I have more chapters already written, so if anyone likes it, i'll add those on. Thanks

I do not own InuYasha or the characters within. sigh

Chapter One

So much to do, and not enough time to do it in. That seems to be my battle cry these days Sesshomaru thought as he looked through the family's finances. Things seem to look in order, and actually better than they were last month. It's not as though we have to worry about money or anything, but still. It's the principle.

Laying the pen aside he looked up at the clock on his wall. Almost six, I better get down to dinner or else mother will have my head. Turning off the lamp on his desk, he grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair and slipped it over his head. Shutting the door to his office, he walked towards the balcony doors to shut them. It looked like it might rain and he wouldn't want it to blow into his bedroom.

Shutting the door to his bedroom, he spotted his younger brothers door hanging wide open. "InuYasha, if you don't come down to dinner, mother will throw a fit."

Sprawled across the bed, with white hair hanging to the ground, was InuYasha, headphones on, oblivious to the rest of the world. All he could think of was how bad his mother had been bugging him to find a nice girl and settle down. A daughter, Izayoi wanted a daughter. A daughter to shop with, talk about girl things with, dress up in gorgeous kimonos and fix her hair. Man, I should just by her a doll.

That smell, it smells like… "Holy shit! Fire, Fire, Fire!" He tried to jump up, but something was on his hair. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru looking down at him, holding a burning piece of paper over a waste can.

Sesshomaru stepped to the side so his brother could sit up, then he put the burning piece of paper into the empty waste can to burn out. "Your instincts have failed you brother. I think that father needs to take you out into the forest for a little training. You are too slow to react. You didn't even sense my presence. Now, come down to dinner before mother skins us both." Setting the waste can back where he found it, he left the room.

InuYasha stood up, removed his headphones, and started downstairs. Stupid Sesshomaru he thought. He's not my father. If father wants to take me on a training weekend, he should decide, not Sesshomaru.

"I think it's a fine idea Sesshomaru." InuYasha looked at his father, and then at his brother. "I haven't had InuYasha out training enough. From the sounds of it, I'd say he could use a good weekend out in the woods. Just because things aren't like they were 500 years ago, doesn't mean we should let our instincts fade. We'll go this weekend." Taking a bite of his steak, he ended the conversation.

InuYasha looked at his brother with disdain in his eyes. Sesshomaru grinned and continued with his meal. "Excellent idea father, you and InuYasha have fun."

"You're coming too Sesshomaru." Inutsio said as Sesshomaru choked on his wine.

"But father, there are things I must do this weekend." Failing to come up with a better excuse Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Nonsense my boy, I haven't had you out for a while. I imagine you're a bit rusty as well."

Sesshomaru looked over to his brother who was grinning from ear to ear while chewing on his own dinner. "Fine, I shall go. I'm sure I could use some practice, however father, I am not rusty."

"Inutsio dear, you should take Miroku with you." Izayoi lifted her glass of wine. "I know he and InuYasha has plans this weekend. Instead of canceling them, they can just be changed." She took a sip of her wine and winked at InuYasha.

"I was just thinking that myself dear. Invite him along InuYasha. The boy could use some training as well."

Dinner was finished with talks of the day, and plans for the next. Izayoi decided not to pester her sons about finding nice girls tonight. They had already received enough from their father.

"What do you mean I hafta go? Who says?" Miroku asked InuYasha as they finished painting Izayoi's art shed.

"I do, that's who. You're coming even if I have to knock you out and stick your body in the trunk." InuYasha said as he rolled his sleeves up. Making a fist, he punched a hole through the fence.

"Point taken." Miroku said continuing to paint. InuYasha picked his paint brush up and started to paint. "Who's gonna fix the fence before your mother sees it?"

"Shit." InuYasha put his paint brush down and walked towards the wood shed to find a board. Miroku kept painting with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to your new home, wench." The guard said as he pushed the girl through the doorway of the holding facility. "This will be your home until the day you die."

When the guard had left, the girl lifted her dirt covered face and looked around. In the cell were two other girls about her age. The one walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Hi. I'm Kagome, and this is Sango." Sango walked over to her and offered her a cup filled with water.

The girl took the cup and drank until the last drop was gone. "Thank you." She gave the cup back to Sango and looked around. There were three beds, a desk, a bathroom, and one window with bars. "Where shall I sleep?" The girl asked.

"Well, I normally sleep in that bed by the window, and Sango sleeps in the one next to me. But if you like, you could sleep in between Sango and I if that would make you feel a little safer. Sango and I aren't too picky."

The girl walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then went over to sit on Kagome's bed. "What's your name?" Sango asked. She handed the girl a blanket. The poor girl looked cold and tired.

"I don't have one." The girl said as she accepted the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "What is this place?"

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango nodded her head and Kagome explained. "Well, this is basically a place where girls are sold into slavery. Sango and I have been luckier than some of the other girls that pass through here. At this point, Sango and I are nothing but maids. We are awakened at 5am every morning. We clean Naraku's house, the man who runs this place. We are lucky compared to others. We are older. Even though we are only 17, we are considered as 'too old'. Unfortunately, it's the girls who are 13, 14, and 15 who get it the worst. Most of them are either sold to old men as wives, while the rest are sold off as, well, how should I put this? Many of them are sold off as sex slaves."

The girl's eye's got huge as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I don't know how old I am."

"We'll tell them your 17 like us. Listen," Kagome lowered her voice to just under a whisper. "Sango and I are getting out of here this weekend. Friday mornings we go down the mountain to the market. There is only one guard with us. With just Sango and me it would have been hard, but having one more person will make it a lot easier. So, do you wanna help us, and the three of us can get out of this place?"

The girl looked at Kagome and Sango. "Yes." She wanted to leave this place. She hadn't been here long, but she already knew she didn't like it, and would never like it. She was going to leave with these two girls, and hopefully, they would become her friends.

5am Thursday morning came way too early for InuYasha. His father decided to leave a day early for some unknown reason. "It's my instinct telling me we need to leave early," his father had said. InuYasha hadn't believed him for a minute. The old weasel wanted to leave before mom could wrangle him in to helping her with the planning and details of the dinner party she was having. He loaded up the SUV while his father and Sesshomaru continued to bring equipment out to the garage.

"You'd think we were going to war, not training." Miroku said as he handed InuYasha the swords that were sheathed and placed in a large duffel bag.

"Ha! You think this is bad? You should've seen it the last time we went. Father brought along enough weapons for an army. This is nothing compared to that trip." InuYasha finished throwing the rest of the gear into the trunk when his father and Sesshomaru appeared.

"Alright boys, stop messing around and let's get going. It's about a two hour ride to the mountains. Get some rest if you can, you're gonna need it."

Sesshomaru wandered through the forest surrounding the camp sight until he found a lonely tree near the crest of a hill overlooking the valley. The moon was full and he was restless. InuYasha and Miroku had long since let sleep overcome them, and father was happy as a clam sitting around the fire sharpening his swords.

Something was wrong on this mountain. He could feel it deep in his bones. Something was off. Something was going on. He didn't know what it was, but he would find out. He would talk to his father in the morning and see how much he knew about the mountain. There was a black cloud hanging over this forest, and he intended to find out why.

The lights were turned out in the cell. It was time for the girls to sleep. As luck would have it, Master Naraku decided that the girl he would call Kauga would become a maid in his house with Sango and Kagome. Things were going exactly as planned Kagome thought to herself. She looked over at the girl lying in bed. "You don't like that name do you?"

"He chose it for me, but no, I don't like it at all. Once we are gone, I will choose a new name." The girl smiled at Kagome. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and allowed sleep to come.

The morning came quickly. The girls were starting down the mountain with the guard following. The morning brought with it a light rain shower. The path was slick with leaves and mud. The girls huddled close together, not only for warmth, but to also wait for the perfect time to run.

"Man, this is stupid. It's raining and I can't see a thing in front of my face." InuYasha, wearing a red gi, was holding one of his fathers' swords readying himself for Sesshomaru's attack.

"You will not always be able to see your enemy InuYasha, you must sense him. You must not rely solely on one sense." Sesshomaru walked towards InuYasha with the intention of battling when he heard a scream.

The guard who had been following the girls tripped on a tree branch and fell to the ground. His gun slipped down the path in front of the girl's who decided that now was the time to run. They were already out of sight by the time he recovered and was back on his feet. He ran forward, grabbing the gun as he passed, hoping he would find them before Master Naraku found out.

"Keep moving forward, we're almost to the first clearing." Kagome yelled as she ran. We're gonna make it. I know we can. We're almost free.

The girl Naraku called Kauga was behind Kagome. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her. The first thing she would do when she was free would be to choose a new name. She hated Kauga, but before she could pick her own name, they had to get away.

Sango was last, keeping an eye over her shoulder to make sure that the guard wasn't closing in on them. They could make it. All they needed to do was get to the first clearing, and then they could take one of the many paths off of the mountain. Looking back she saw that the guard was starting to catch up to them. "He's coming! Run faster!"

The girls quickened their run as much as they could. The clearing was right ahead, just another hundred feet and they'd make it.

The girl tripped. Kagome stopped to help her back to her feet and began running with her. When they neared the edge of the forest, Kagome gave her one last push through the clearing.

All four men looked at each other. "It's coming from over there." Sesshomaru pointed towards the forest. With his sword still in hand he carefully walked towards the path ahead. InuYasha followed holding his sword, with Miroku bringing up the rear with a monks staff. Inutsio watched the boys as they neared the edge of the forest. Something would happen that would change all of their lives for the better. This was why they had left early. This is what would make them happy.

She felt a hand on her back as Kagome pushed her forward and through the bushes. She hit something with a thud and looked up into eyes of gold. His face was the most beautiful that she had ever seen. "Help me," was all she said as exhaustion over came her and she collapsed into his arms.

So, that's it. Please leave some reviews for me. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all. Here is the second chapter. Please R&R. I would really like to know how I am doing on this. I still have another 4 chapters ready to go. I'm really nervous about this. This is the first time anyone other than friends/family have read anything I've wrote. I hope you enjoy it.

Fluffy802005

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or the characters within this story. SIGH

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Two more girls rushed through the bushes and fell at his feet. There was still someone coming through the woods. The men readied their weapons and prepared for a fight as they heard a man's voice. "You won't escape wenches! I will find you and return you to Master Naraku where you will be punished!"

A man burst through the bushes and stopped when he felt the tip of a sword against his throat. He dropped his gun by his feet and swallowed hard. "What business do you have with these girls?" A booming voice rang out from beside the man. He looked over to see a demon standing beside him. The sword was coming from a younger demon with white hair. "My father asked you a question sir. It would be wise to answer him." Sesshomaru said with the sword still pointed at the man's throat.

"These girls belong to my master. They escaped and I am returning them to him." The man bowed his head as he spoke, showing respect to the demons.

Sesshomaru lowered his sword. "I did not know that one could own another human. One owns objects, not another's life." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while awaiting a response from this low life.

"My master paid very well for these three, I intend to see them returned to him." The man raised his head with challenge in his eyes.

Inutsio watched as his oldest son handled the situation. I always knew he would be the one, Inutsio thought to himself. Sesshomaru may be hard on the outside, but he has a caring heart. He will be the head of the family one day. Inutsio stood back, and allowed his son to continue.

"How much did your master pay for these girls?"

"I don't know, but I know he paid well, sir."

He paid well, huh? Well, then I would be able to by them their freedom with mere change. Sesshomaru looked at the man. He pulled a money pouch from his white gi and tossed it to the man. "Take this back to your master. Tell him that Lord Sesshomaru has bought these girls lives. They no longer belong to him."

The guard looked down at the money pouch and stumbled on his words as gold coins filled the bag. He looked up at Sesshomaru as the sword was being placed back in its sheath.

"Never look for these girls again. They are not your concern anymore." Sesshomaru turned away from the man. He walked over to where he had laid the girl on the ground, picked her up, and carried her away.

Inutsio looked at the man as he turned to walk away. InuYasha and Miroku where helping the two other girls back to the camp sight. Yes, things were about to change for his sons. He could hardly contain the smile that threatened to reveal itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome sat around the fire with blankets around them. The rain had stopped, but now they were wet and cold. Inutsio sat back and watched his sons; he included Miroku as a son, take care of the girls.

InuYasha and Miroku had made some hot tea and gave it to the girls to help warm them up. InuYasha thought that the girl called Kagome was beautiful. She had eyes that were so alive, yet she had been locked away as someone's property. That wasn't the case anymore. Sesshomaru, for all the shit that InuYasha gave him, handled the guy great. The man was scared shitless, and Sesshomaru used that to his advantage. He looked over to his brother who was kneeling beside the girl that had collapsed. "What's her story?" InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"We're not sure. She was brought in a couple of days ago. She was the newest addition to Naraku's slaves. She had told me that she had been attacked by wolf demons shortly before her arrival. She doesn't even have a name. She has no real idea who she is. She was sold to Naraku by a man that claimed to be her uncle. Naraku gave her the name Kauga, but she hates it. She wants to change it."

"Kauga does not suit her. She would be wise to choose something softer." Sesshomaru said as he pulled a blanket up over the girls' shoulders.

Did he just say softer? InuYasha thought to himself. I've never seen Sesshomaru acting so, so, what's the word I'm looking for? Gentle? His brother, the hard ass, is being gentle. He parted with a lot of money for these girls. Why did he do it? Watching his brother being so tender with that girl, he thought he was looking at someone else.

Sesshomaru sat down beside the girl. He took a good look at her face. She was covered in dirt. She looked so helpless, defenseless. The urge to protect her from everything was overwhelming. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Snap out of it Sesshomaru. She is just a child. She couldn't be older than 16, and you're, well, you're over 300.

"You're only in your early 20's Sesshomaru."

"Father?"

Inutsio sat down beside his son. "I could tell by the look on your face. You think she is too young for you. You're wrong."

Sesshomaru stood up intending to walk away. "I have no idea what you are talking about father. I am not interested in this human girl."

"What's so bad about humans my son. I married one. You call her mother, don't you?"

"That's not the point father. My point is that I am not going to marry. I never plan on marrying. You and mother will have to get used to that fact. InuYasha can take over as head of the family someday. It is not for me." He was walking away when he heard the girl cry out. He went back to her side, and knelt beside her. He caught himself wanting to push the hair off of her forehead, but resisted.

Ha! Inutsio thought. This girl will change my son's whole perception of his life. Wait until I tell his mother. Inutsio stood and walked towards the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later when the moon was high above the horizon she awoke. She looked towards the fire that was slowing burning out and saw her two friends asleep. On either side of them were two boys. One had white hair and was sitting while he slept. The other with black hair was beside Sango. The older man was sitting with his back against a tree, a sword at his side, sleeping. The man whom she had bumped into sat beside her asleep.

Looking at him she sat up. His hair was a silvery white color that reflected the moonlight. She remembered his eyes were a deep gold. He had two markings on both of his cheeks near his temples; his ears were a little pointy. He was a demon! She needed to leave. Demons were bad. Wolf demons had tried to hurt her before. She had survived, but barely. She looked past him to see how far she was from her friends. She needed to get to them.

"I will not harm you."

She looked at him. His eyes slowly opened and she saw beautiful gold eyes looking at her.

"Why do you fear me?"

Lowering her head, she said just above a whisper, "You're, I mean, you are a demon."

"I am the same man whose arms you ran into. I am the same man you asked for help. I am also the same man who bought your freedom. Why now, do you not trust me?"

" I don't trust anyone." She said softly. Lying back down, she pulled the blanket up to her neck and closed her eyes. He was right. He had saved her. He was also a demon. She couldn't trust him. Betraying herself, she fell asleep thinking about him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes. There was no cell holding her now. She decided she would take a walk. It had been along time since she could do something she wanted. Now that she could, she figured she should start right away. She was walking towards the crest of the hill when she heard someone following her. She turned and saw InuYasha standing behind her. "What do you want?" Kagome asked, fear in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Sesshomaru may have bought you your freedom for the moment, but that doesn't mean that Naraku won't keep looking for you." He walked over to the tree that Sesshomaru had been sitting at the night before. He plopped down to look up at the stars. Kagome walked over and sat beside him. She looked up at his ears. "What're you looking at?" InuYasha knew she was looking at his ears.

Kagome got to her knees. She reached out and started rubbing his ears. "They're sooo cute!"

"Would you stop that! I'm not a puppy ya know!"

"Sorry." Kagome sat down beside him. "They're just so cute, I couldn't help myself. I'm sure you get that all the time from girls huh?"

He scratched his head and wondered about this girl sitting in front of him. "Actually, you're the first. Every once in a while a kid will do that, but never a woo… never a gi… I mean, never someone of the opposite gender."

His face was turning red. He was embarrassed Kagome thought. How cute. She smiled up at him.

"How long had you been at Naraku's?" InuYasha saw the smile fade from her face and was angry with himself for even bringing it up. "I'll, I mean, my family and I will need to know more in order to protect you. That's the only reason I brought it up." He turned his head away from her and looked up at the sky.

Kagome looked at InuYasha then leaned her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but then relaxed when he realized it felt kind of nice. "Can you let me have tonight InuYasha? Tomorrow, I will tell you and your family all there is to tell."

"Okay Kagome." Looking up at the sky he found his arm trying to make its way around Kagome. She leaned into him and looked up at the stars. She fell asleep in the protection of his arms.

Sango had heard InuYasha following Kagome and went to check on her. True they had saved them from the guard, but still. Kagome was her friend and she wanted to make sure this InuYasha guy kept his hands to himself. She stayed behind some bushes and was watching them. She could barely make out what they were saying.

"That's eavesdropping ya know." A voice said softly into her ear.

She turned around and saw Miroku standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him approach her. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just making sure he didn't try anything on her, that's all."

"InuYasha's harmless really. I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's not the type to take advantage of someone." He turned to walk away and looked at her, "Coming?" He asked making sure to let InuYasha and Kagome have some privacy.

Sango reluctantly followed. Walking beside him she started to get a funny feeling in her stomach. She had noticed that he was cute, she wasn't dead ya know. It's perfectly normal to feel this way about a man who had helped save me, she kept telling herself. She was lost in thought when she heard her name. "Huh?"

"I was saying how this night turned out to be very nice. We actually left a day early ya know. If we hadn't, well, needless to say, we wouldn't have been on the mountain this morning, and you never would have happened upon us. I guess things happen for a reason, don't you think so?" He had stopped in front of her and was looking deep into her eyes.

A slight blush crept into her cheeks. "I guess so. We were lucky you were here." She smiled up at him.

Miroku took that as a good sign. "Well, we should be getting back before Master Inutsio wakes."

He led her back towards the campsite. After she had lain down, Miroku laid down beside her. "If there is anything you need Sango, don't hesitate to roll over and ask. I am only a few inches away."

Looking at him, she saw a look of devilment on his face, "I'll keep that in mind." She said very flatly and laid down to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi sat at the desk in the library looking through an old book. She shut the book and stood. The house was too quiet without her boys. They weren't due back for two more days and she had no idea what she was going to do with herself until they returned. She was driving the servants insane with her pacing and wandering. She had tried to paint out in her shed, but she ended up throwing the canvas away. She tried baking and was thrown out of her own kitchen by their chef. She tried cleaning and was told she was paying people good money to do these things for her, so she should just sit down and enjoy the peace. Maybe she would try planting some flowers. It relaxed her when InuYasha was a little one. Maybe it would relax her until her family returned.

She had changed into a pair of old, faded jeans, a cotton t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. She was walking out the front door when the gardener stopped her on the porch. "You leave flowers alone. I know what you do. You try doing every one else job today. You no do my job."

Izayoi stood there in shock as the gardener walked off the porch and towards the gardens. "That's it. This is my house and by God if I want to plant flowers, I'm going to plant flowers." She started off the porch toward the gardens when she heard the SUV pulling into the drive. She looked to see her boys coming home. The thought never even crossed her mind that they were home early. She was just excited to see them.

Running over to the vehicle, she met her husband as he climbed out of the SUV. "Oh Inutsio! I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much."

He leaned down and kissed his wife. "Izayoi, there is something you and I need to talk about."

Izayoi looked over to see three young girls standing in front of her boys. "Oh my."

"Now honey, don't get too worked up. These girls needed our help, and…"

She never heard the rest of her husband's sentence. She was over by the girls in an instant. "Oh my! You poor girls. Come in the house. I'll tell the servants we have guests. You girls look like you could use a hot bath and some nice clean clothes. I'll see what I can find for you. Oh you poor dears. Come on, move along with you. Into the house, let's go."

Kagome looked over her shoulder as she and the others were being herded into the house and smiled at InuYasha. He shrugged his shoulders and started to unload the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the men were in the library discussing the situation at hand, Izayoi was upstairs fussing over the girls.

Now then, let's get you girls out of those dirty clothes and into these kimono's while I get you a bath ready. She laid three beautiful cotton kimonos on the bed and went into the bathroom to start the tub. The girls quickly shed their clothes for the kimonos and went into the bathroom.

Izayoi decided that she would stay and help the girls. They were covered in mud from head to toe. Kagome and Sango started to bathe while the other girl tried to get the dirt from her hair. "Here dear, let me help you with that." Izayoi said. She took the brush from the girls hand and grabbed a cup. Filling it with hot water, she poured it slowly into the girl's hair. "What's your name dear?"

This woman was being so nice to her, she didn't know how to act. "I don't have one m'lady."

"Call me Izayoi. Now then, I can't refer to you as girl all the time now can I? You know, if I had had a daughter instead of a son, I would have called her Rin. What do you think of that name?" Izayoi lathered her hair carefully as not to pull on the knots and mud that was plastered to her head.

"It's really pretty." Kagome added thinking back to what Sesshomaru had said. "It's a soft name. I think you should use it."

The girl looked at Sango who nodded her head in agreement. "Then my name shall be Rin" she said. Izayoi smiled as she rinsed Rin's hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever heard of the man named Naraku father?" Sesshomaru asked as he paced the library with a glass of sake in his hand. He stopped to look out the window as the night started to creep in. They had all showered and changed. Gi's are comfortable while training, but they had been wearing them for two days. While the girls were cleaning up, they figured they would too.

Inutsio took a sip of his sake and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no I have not. I will make some calls first thing tomorrow and see if I can't find out. InuYasha. Miroku. I want the two of you to watch over the girls tonight."

Miroku's eyes lit up with excitement. Now maybe he might be able to find out more about the lovely Sango. THONK! "Ouch! What'd ya do that for?"

InuYasha thumped him on the head again. "I saw that look in your eyes you lecher. He said to watch over them, not paw over them." InuYasha sat back down in his chair.

Inutsio chuckled. "I want to put them in the room between yours and Sesshomaru's. Miroku, you will stay in with InuYasha tonight. Sesshomaru, your ears are more sensitive than InuYasha's, so I will be counting on you to hear anything out of the ordinary."

There was a knock on the door. Inutsio walked to the door to open it. Izayoi walked in. "I thought you might like to see the girls before I have some dinner brought to them. They are so tired I figured they could eat early and then get some rest."

InuYasha stood. "It's not like we haven't seen them before mother…" His voice faded as Kagome walked into the room. She had color on her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling. Her long hair was smooth and shiny, laying down her back. She blushed as InuYasha stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Izayoi walked over to her son and putting her hand under his chin, closed his mouth for him.

Miroku started laughing as Sango walked into the room. Miroku had the same expression on his face as InuYasha had had. "Ha!" InuYasha said as he smacked Miroku on the back.

"Sango. You look lovely." Before she could thank Miroku for the compliment he grabbed Sango by the hands. "Would you consider bearing my children?"

"Oh Miroku." Izayoi said as she buried her face in her hands.

SMACK!

Sango turned and walked away from him leaving a red handprint across his cheek.

While all this was unfolding, Sesshomaru had been standing looking out the window. He heard the smack, and InuYasha laughing. Then silence. He turned to see the girl standing in the doorway, shy, hesitant to enter. She was breathtaking. Her skin looked like fine silk, while her green eyes sparkled in the light. Her ebony hair was long and wavy hanging over the shoulders of the black and yellow kimono she wore. Sesshomaru set his glass down and started walking towards her.

Izayoi saw the sudden change in Sesshomaru. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. He softened immediately. His features, the way he moved, everything about him changed in that one instance. Izayoi looked at Rin and saw her stiffen. She looked back at Sesshomaru and saw the softness disappear.

He walked towards Rin who was stiff as a board. "You are breathtaking." He whispered so only she could hear, and left the room.

Tears started to well up in Rins eyes. She turned and ran from the room.

"Well now, what was all that about.? She looked as though she were afraid of him." Izayoi said half to herself.

"She was attacked by wolf demons. I think she is a little afraid of him." Sango said as she removed Miroku's hand from her bottom.

"Sesshomaru would never harm her. I think I should go talk to her." Izayoi said as Inutsio put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Let me," He said to his wife. "You go talk to Sesshomaru."

Inutsio walked towards the door. "InuYasha, why don't you and Miroku take the girls to the kitchen and see if you can find them something to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or the characters within this story. Sigh

Chapter Three

He found Rin sitting outside in the middle of one of the gardens. The moon was shining high above the earth. It appeared as though its only rays found this girl sitting in the garden. He understood why Sesshomaru was taken with her. He would have expected no less from is eldest son. Now, if only he could convince Rin to trust Sesshomaru, things would fall into place.

Why did I do that? Why did I tense? He said I was breathtaking? Oh God! What am I gonna do now? I might as well have put up a wall around me. He's never gonna talk to me again. Putting her face in her hands she let her tears fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in his office with a glass of whiskey. He didn't drink it often, but tonight it just felt right. What had he been thinking making a move towards her? He knew she was frightened of him. He had acted impulsively. She just looked amazing standing there, that he wanted to see if her skin felt as smooth as it looked. If her lips were as soft as they seemed. He wanted to know what it would feel like holding her again. The first time was all too brief. He wanted her awake the next time he held her.

"Sesshomaru?" No answer. "Sesshomaru?" Izayoi poked her head in the doorway since he had not answered the knock. He was sitting on his couch looking out at the night sky with an untouched drink in his hands. He looked as if he were in a trance. "Sesshomaru?"

"Huh?" He jumped from the sound of his name and sloshed whiskey over the side of the glass. "Mother, what can I do for you?" He stood brushing whiskey off his shirt and walked over to his desk, sitting in his chair, he set the glass on the desk near his laptop.

"She was attacked by wolf demons you know." Izayoi walked behind the chair and put her hands on his shoulders. Turning him towards her, she saw fury in his eyes. "Give her time Sesshy."

He let a small smirk escape at the use of his nickname from her. She was the only one he had ever let call him that. "She does not seem to fear father, or InuYasha, only me. I don't understand. It was my arms she ran to. Me she asked for help. It was I who carried her and sat with her while she was unconscious. Why does she fear me now?"

She sat down on the desk in front of him. Taking the glass of whiskey, she tasted. "Ugh, wretched stuff. I don't know how you drink it." Putting the glass down she turned her eyes to his smile. "Honey, when I first met your father, he had saved me from a demon, and I was very grateful. Then when I realized he was a demon, I became fearful of him. Later I realized that the reason I was so afraid, was because I had been taken off guard, you see I thought that your father was very handsome, so much more than any man I had ever known. It scared me beyond anything I ever thought possible. I, a human, attracted to a demon? Now, I didn't start falling in love with your father until I got to know him better. However, that first attraction, that first pull, frightened me. When she walked into the room tonight, her eyes went straight to you. I think she had wanted your approval, but was also afraid of disappointing you as well."

Moving off the desk Izayoi walked towards the door. "I don't know what is going on in her mind or yours for that matter. I think you need to find some way to earn her trust. It will be difficult, but in the end, it will be worth it. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mother." He watched her shut the door. Give her time. He needed to give himself some time as well. He had begun to think of things he never thought before, marriage, children, everything. Ridiculous is what it was. Walking out onto the balcony he looked into the garden. Following a ray of moonlight he saw her sitting with her hands covering her face. Her hair reflected the moonlight that danced upon her form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin heard a noise behind her and jerked. Standing behind her was Inutsio. He sat down beside her. Wiping her tears away she said, "I'm sorry. That was very disrespectful of me to run out like that."

"Nonsense. Some times we just need to get away as fast as we can, that's all. Did you choose a name for yourself yet?" Handing her a handkerchief he waited for a response.

A smile crossed her face as she took what he offered. Wiping her eyes she told him the name she chose.

"Rin is a very beautiful name. Tell me Rin, why are you afraid of Sesshomaru? He won't hurt you, you know. In my opinion, I'd say he is quite taken with you." Looking up at the house he saw his son on the balcony. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to Rin.

"Before I was sold to Naraku, I was attacked by a pack of wolf demons. I still have the marks on my body from that. I know that he won't hurt me like they did. I just can't seem to stop myself from tensing up." She lifted her head to the sky. "I don't know what it is about him that makes me nervous, but he just does."

Inutsio gave a chuckle. "He is a very intense boy my Sesshomaru. Give him a chance, he just might surprise you. Now, what do you say you and I go back into the house and find you something to eat?" Standing up he offered his arm. Sliding her arm through his, they walked into the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango sat at the island in the kitchen while InuYasha and Miroku looked through the refrigerator and cabinets for something to fix for the girls to eat. The island in front of them started filling up with food. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" InuYasha asked as he turned. Looking at the pile of food on the island, he realized why they were laughing. They had enough food out for an army. "I think we have enough for them to pick something Miroku. So what do you want?" He looked at Kagome whose eyes were searching over the piles of food. She found an apple and a container of yogurt. "This'll work for me."

Sango grabbed a bottle of water. She passed on the yogurt, but did choose a banana and an apple.

Miroku looked at all the food and couldn't understand why they hadn't chosen something else. "Is that all you're gonna eat?" Asking in disbelief, he saw Sango taking a bite out of the apple.

"What's wrong with what we chose?" Sango took another bite of her apple.

InuYasha sat down beside Kagome and grabbed an apple. "Yeah, what's wrong with apples Miroku?" InuYasha smiled and then took a bite out of his apple. "Kagome, would you like to take this with you and we can eat out on the patio?" InuYasha stood picking up a bottle of water and held his hand out to Kagome.

She accepted with a smile and with a final look at Sango took his hand and let him lead her outside.

Miroku sat down in the chair that Kagome had just vacated. "Finally, I never thought they'd leave so we could have some time alone." Reaching behind her he stroked her bottom.

She stiffened as soon as she felt his hand. Looking over at him she smiled. When he smiled back she took his hand off of her butt. "Ya know, I'd think you would have had better manners seeing as though you are in someone else's home."

Smiling he grabbed a pear and bit into it. "This is my home too Sango. My mother and father died about four years ago. I was friends with InuYasha. His mom decided that it would be terrible for me to lose my best friend as well, so they took me in. Master Inutsio and Lady Izayoi have been wonderful to me. They always treated me like a son. They both have hearts of gold. They'll keep you here as long as you wish." Touching her hand he whispered, "I hope you stay here as well. It gets awful lonely sometimes."

She was touched by his story, and then she realized that her butt was touched as well, by his hand again. This time she smacked him and walked away. "Lecher," was all she said.

Miroku watched her walk away with a smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After InuYasha and Kagome had finished their snack, He decided to take her on a walk of the grounds. She couldn't believe how much property they owned. After walking for a half hour, she saw water glistening in the moonlight. The stars were dim because of the moon, but it looked as though there were millions of them. "Oh!" Kagome squealed in delight at the sight of them. She ran down to the edge of the pond and looked back at InuYasha.

She was gorgeous in the moonlight. The smile on her face was beyond compare. For as long as he lived, he would always remember the happiness on her face. Putting his hands in his hoodie, he walked towards her. "Don't get too close to the water Kagome. It's shallow for a foot or two, then drops off." She turned and flashed him a grin full of mischief that shot straight to his heart.

"What would you do if I fell in?" She took her flip flops off and stood right at the edge of the pond.

He stopped in front of her. "I'd hope you'd know how to swim so I wouldn't have to get wet." Looking into her eyes, he let his gaze wonder to her lips. She took a step back and into water up to her ankles.

She started to untie the kimono. His heart skipped a beat. "Uh, Kagome, I ah… I don't think you should…" His words where lost as she let the kimono fall off of her shoulders.

"You wouldn't jump in to save me?" She lowered the kimono until the top of her breasts where exposed.

InuYasha swallowed hard. "Kagome, I don't think that…" She let the kimono fall into the water. Her body was spectacular. He didn't have much experience with a woman's body, but he thought he would never find another as perfect as hers. As she moved to take another step back, with speed that amazed her, he picked her up and carried her out of the water, somehow grabbing the kimono as he did. The moon went behind a cloud and he was thankful, not that he didn't enjoy looking at her, he just thought that now wasn't the best time, considering the fact that he was sure his father was outside close by. As he wrapped the damp kimono around her shoulders he saw hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I don't, I mean, you don't like me do you?" A single tear threatened to fall from her eye. Wiping it away he leaned in and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

Looking into his eye she asked, "Then why did you… why cover me up?"

Turning her head gently, he pointed through the woods. "Over there, about 500 ft, my father is in the garden talking to Rin. I can hear then talking, as I imagine my father can hear us as well." When he finished tying her kimono he kissed her softly and whispered, "There will be another time, don't worry. There is one thing you should know though. When I mate, I mate for life. So you should think long and hard about that. Once we do, you belong to me, as I will belong to you." Taking her hand he led her back towards the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, the girls decided to explore their new home. Izayoi promised them their own rooms on the second floor that were connected with doorways. She and her husband had talked about it, and decided that the girls were welcome to stay with them as long as they like. This would be their home until the girls decided otherwise.

Kagome had ended up in the library reading a book. Sango had found the dojo and was quite fascinated with the weapons. Rin on the other hand had found the gardens more to her liking.

Kagome was lying on the couch reading a book when InuYasha walked in. She was so lost in the tale that she didn't even notice he was there. He grabbed one of his graphic novels off of the shelf and sat down in the chair across from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was looking at all the swords that were hanging from the wall when she came across hiraikotsu. Running her hand across it, she jumped when she heard movement behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin thought that the gardens were the most beautiful spot on the grounds. She couldn't get over how much property they actually had. She had walked quite far from the house as she was discovering all the plants and flowers. She hadn't known there were so many different kinds.

She saw a fountain up ahead surrounded by flowers and trees. As she walked towards them, she noticed that Sesshomaru was sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers. She turned to walk away, and then decided that she should try to give him an explanation.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the slightest noise and saw her standing there. For just a moment his breath was taken away. She was still wearing the same kimono she had on earlier. The moonlight surrounded her, making her glow.

When he looked up and their eyes met, her heart stopped for just a moment. His eyes were unlike any she had seen. They were knowing, warm, caring, and just a little frightening. Walking slowly towards him she stopped in front of him.

Sesshomaru stood intending to leave when she bowed her head. Placing his hand under her chin, he raised her head. "You do not need to bow to me. You are a guest in my home. It is I who should be showing you more respect, and giving you space. Please, enjoy the gardens, and I shall let you be alone." Removing his hand, he started to walk away from her.

Before he could walk past her, she reached out and touched his arm. "I wanted to thank you. You saved my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that, but I will try."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. She was frightened. Was she afraid of him, or something else? "There is no need to repay me. Would you like to sit? There are a few things I would like to know about you, if you would be willing to answer them." Nodding her head, she walked towards the fountain, sitting down near a patch of wildflowers. A jolt ran through his system as he saw the picture she made. A beautiful young woman, sitting among a rainbow of wildflowers, moonlight shining down on her with the light spray of water from the fountain dancing on the breeze that surrounded her.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards her as not to frighten her and sat down a few feet from her. "Are you still afraid of me?" There was no response from her. "Okay, let's start with something else. Have you chosen a name yet?"

A smile crossed her face as she answered in a small voice, "I have chosen Rin."

Okay, so he was making a little progress. "Rin is a lovely name. I think it suits you well. You appear to like the gardens, so it is rather appropriate, considering the name means 'park'. There are always beautiful flowers in the parks I have visited."

Rin smiled for a moment and then lowered her head, hiding her smile. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

It was said so quietly, if he hadn't been a demon, he wouldn't have heard it. He could tell her she was amazingly beautiful. He could tell her that she was unlike anyone he had ever seen. Mother had said to give her time, and that is what he would do. "Yes Rin, I think that you are very pretty."

She looked at him and smiling, sent a shockwave straight to his heart. Her eyes lit up with happiness at just being told she was pretty. "Thank you. I have never been told that before."

He noticed that she was shivering slightly and called himself a fool for not realizing earlier that it was chilly out, and all she had was a cotton kimono. Rising he took off his hooded sweatshirt and knelt in front of her. "Lift your arms up Rin." She did, but hesitantly. He slipped his sweatshirt over her hands and her head allowing it to fall onto her. "There, that should warm you up some."

His sweat shirt has way too big on her, but she thought it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. As he sat back down, she decided to talk to him about why she had been afraid of him.

"About two months ago, I was attacked by wolf demons. A man happened upon me and scared them away with a gun. If it hadn't been for him, I would have died. He cleaned my wounds, and I slowly recovered from them. When I had, he decided that I belonged to him. I was forced to cook, do chores, and clean for him. Luckily, that's all he wanted me for. Then he decided to take out all of his anger and aggression by beating me. Eventually he grew tired of using me as a punching bag, and decided to see how much he could get for me. He sold me to Naraku. That is where I met Sango and Kagome. A few days later, we escaped."

"The best thing that happened was you being on the mountain that morning. If you hadn't been there… well, I… I don't know what would have happened to us. I was afraid of you when I realized that you were a demon, but I wasn't afraid of you in the library. I was nervous. You had been so nice to me, I was afraid that… What I mean is… Wow, this is a little harder than I thought it would be." Lowering her head so as to avoid his eyes, she whispered, "I didn't want to see disappointment in your eyes when you saw me again. Kagome and Sango told me that you bought our freedom. I didn't want you regretting what you did."

Sesshomaru stood and sat down beside her. Lifting her head, he looked deep into her eyes. "I would have paid fifty times that amount just to see you happy for one moment. I will never regret being able to give you your freedom, something which everyone deserves. The only thing I want from you in return, is for you to be happy. Goodnight Rin."

She watched him as he walked back towards the house. She could smell his scent on the sweatshirt he gave her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she inhaled deeply. A tear escaped from her eye as she realized that he was not angry with her. He didn't regret what he had done. He thought she was pretty! No one had ever called her that before. In the library, he had said she was breathtaking, but she didn't know exactly what that meant. Maybe she would ask Izayoi what it meant. She had been very nice to her. She decided to go back into the house and see if Izayoi was still awake. When she stood up, the sweatshirt fell past her knees. She smiled at the size and started walking towards the house without a care in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi had been watching the scene unfold in the garden from the balcony off of her room. Her Sesshomaru was in love and didn't even know it yet. He had been so gentle with her. He had been romantic and probably hadn't even known it. She turned to walk back into her room with a smile on her face as she bumped into her husband.

"Did you enjoy the show?" With a grin on his face, he encircled her in his arms. "I was watching as well. It's just too bad you couldn't hear the things I heard." Chuckling as she gave him a dirty look, he led her back into the room. "Don't worry. Rin would like to talk to you about some things. You'll be able to find out some of the things they talked about from her." Opening the bedroom door, he walked her out into the hallway. "Go make yourself available to her. She has questions for you." He gave her a kiss and closed the bedroom door.

What kind of questions could she have for me she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs and towards the back door. She saw the back door opening and figured she would find out soon enough. As the door opened, she saw Rin was smiling and humming to herself. She looked like a child in his sweatshirt, but thought that it was very sweet of Sesshomaru. "Rin, I hadn't known you were outside. I was just about to make some nice hot tea, would you like some?" There was no need for Rin to know that she had been watching, besides, it might make the poor child uncomfortable, and she wouldn't want to do that, she justified to herself. "Come child, let's go into the kitchen." Putting her arm around Rins shoulder, she led her into the kitchen where they could have some privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango whipped herself around intending to defend herself from whoever was sneaking up on her. As she kicked out, Miroku caught her leg and brought her softly to the ground. "You should be careful of the things you touch, Master Inutsio is very protective of his 'collection'," He gestured with his hand towards the weapons on the wall.

Sango looked at the smirk on his face and very quickly reversed their position so she was on top of Miroku. "Well Sango, if I had known you were the aggressive type, I would have made myself more available to you."

SMACK!

Walking away from him, he sat up. "Surprisingly enough, I'm rather starting to enjoy these little moments we share when your hand makes contact with my face. However, if you did so more softly, I would enjoy it much more." Standing he walked towards her. "If you like, I might be able to get permission from Master Inutsio, and let you try out some of these weapons. I'm sure he would be very pleased to know that you have taken an interest in them. He would probably be more than willing to train you in the use of them as well."

She stopped with the doorknob in her hand, she was just beginning to open the door when she shut it again. "Do you really think he would allow me to use them?"

He saw her eyes light up with excitement. A little smile escaped from his face. "I'm sure of it." Miroku walked towards her. "If you like, after breakfast tomorrow, we can ask him."

She nodded her head. "Thank you Miroku. That would please me very much."

"It's getting late, and you have had a long day. Why don't I take you back up to your room so you can get some rest?" He offered her his hand and she accepted. Walking out of the training room, Miroku turned off the lights and shut the door behind them. He walked her back to her room and said goodnight. To his credit, he didn't fondle her once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha had been sitting in the chair for about an hour, and he had only read one page in his book. Kagome still had not noticed he was sitting there, but he was enjoying seeing her smile so much, he didn't have the heart to disturb her. Suddenly she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she fell off of the couch and onto her butt.

"Ouch. That would have been embarrassing if someone had…" She looked up and saw InuYasha smiling at her.

"I was wondering when you would get to that part. When I read it, I laughed so hard and long that mother thought I had gone mad. She was ready to have me committed until she read it herself." He stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet. She hadn't realized his strength until she had been pulled against him.

"Thank You." She looked up and met her eyes with his. She felt a jolt flow through her body and pulled away from him. "I should really be getting back to my room. I'll let you have some privacy."

He took hold of her hand. "There are a lot of places I could go to around here if I wanted privacy. Sometimes it's just nice to share a place with someone and relax. Don't leave on my account. If you like, I can leave. You were here first anyways." He let go of her hand and walked over to where his book had landed.

"I don't mind you being here. It would be nice to have someone to talk to for a little. That is if you have time." She put her hands behind her back and suddenly became very shy.

"Have you seen the top part of the library?" He asked pointing above their heads. She followed his finger with her eyes and they grew larger as she realized that the library was actually two stories high. "That's what I thought." With a laugh he held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you how to get up there."

Not allowing her gaze to leave the massive amount of books this room held, she took his offered hands and allowed herself to be led up a winding staircase, discovering a whole other world of books.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This man said that his name was Lord Sesshomaru huh. Well, he is but a Lord, while I am a Master." Naraku rose from his chair and circled around the desk until he was standing in front of his guard. "Well then, we will just have to find this Lord, and tell him that he did not pay nearly enough for those girls, and that I will want them returned to me. Besides, I had some plans for Kauga. She was to be my wife after all. One cannot buy another mans fiancé now can he." Walking behind the guard, he pulled out a dagger and with one quick, fluid motion, slit the man's throat. "Discard of this, this, useless leech. I never liked him anyway"

"Yes Master. What would you have me do about the girls?"

Sitting down at his desk he decided that he would try a short, yet respectful correspondence asking for the return of his fiancé. "And if that does not work, well, we'll just have to take back what belongs to me."

Fluffy 802005


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I might post five as well tonight, if I don't run into too much trouble with the laptop. Anyways, hope you are enjoying reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it.

And once again… I do not own inuyasha or the characters within. sigh

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru lay awake in his bed. Being a full demon he doesn't need much sleep, but it would be nice if he could get more than five minutes tonight. Numerous times in the night he had thought he heard something, and went to check on the girls. Every time he checked, they were asleep. They had fallen asleep on the floor. He imagined that they had lain down to talk and hadn't realized how tired they actually were. He had thought about carrying them to their beds, but didn't want to risk waking them.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was also having a hard time getting the picture of Rin smiling at him out of his mind. She looked so alive sitting in that garden. He imagined she had never known that much happiness in her life. How she had survived all those years on her own, he would never know. But what he did know was that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She was a fighter, whether she knew it or not, and she was bound for a wonderful life. One that he hoped, he would give to her.

He shot out of the bed like a bullet when he heard her cry out. Racing into the girls' room, he saw Rin thrashing in her sleep. The other girls had made it into their bed at some point and had not heard Rin's cries. Sitting beside her, he gently shook her to wake her from her dream. "Rin, Rin wake up, you're having a dream." He whispered softly in her ear.

Waking from the dream, she sat up and looked at Sesshomaru. He was wearing a pair of ivory silk sleep pants, his golden eyes shining in the stream of moonlight. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"It was just a dream Rin. You're safe. No one can hurt you here." He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheek.

She put her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and picking her up, carried her out onto the balcony. Sitting down, he set her in his lap. Cradling her, he let her cry.

They stayed that way until no more tears would come. With her face still buried against his chest she finally spoke. "They're coming for us." She felt him stiffen and looked up into his eyes. She saw rage. "I dreamt it. That's why I was so frightened. He's sending someone to bring us back no matter what." She lifted a hand to his cheek. "Please, don't let them take me back."

Touching his hand over hers he answered her. "They would have to kill me in order to take you from me. That will never happen Rin. Your place is here now, for as long as you choose to stay." He looked into her eyes, which moved to his lips. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet filled with passion. He had never felt anything like this before. Her lips where as soft as silk, and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Her arms came around his neck and he deepened the kiss slightly.

This was something she had had taken from her before, but never anything she had given. It was unlike anything she had ever imagined possible. He was so gentle with her. He treated her as though she were fragile, ready to break at any moment. She had never experienced this feeling deep in her stomach. It felt like butterflies were dancing inside of her. When he deepened the kiss, she didn't want it to end.

He slowly pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his chin on top of her head as they sat in silence. He realized that she was wearing his sweatshirt as a nightgown and smiled at the thought. He tried not to think about what she was wearing underneath it. He liked the thought of her wearing nothing but his shirt a little too much for comfort.

Eventually, he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He slowly lifted her and carried her into her room. He laid her gently on the bed as not to wake her. Pulling the blankets up over her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rin."

When Kagome and Sango heard the door close, they poked their heads up. They looked at Rin, and then at each other. Smiling they laid down to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was halfway to his parents' room as it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was falling in love with Rin. He had been from the moment she had asked him for help before she collapsed in his arms. He staggered for a moment as he realized the impact this would have in her life. She had just received her freedom, and if he loved her, he would be taking a part of her life, that she had yet to discover, away from her.

He would have to deal with that later, but right now, he needed to tell his father about Rin's dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was setting, making way for the sun to rise. The men were sitting in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru paced as his father sat. Miroku stood as InuYasha squatted.

Sesshomaru looked at the rising sun as his father finished with his phone call. Sesshomaru never liked that fact that royal blood flowed through his veins. He felt as though too much pressure was put on his family for being demons, but adding royalty to the mix had made it worse. However, right now, he would use that royalty to gain whatever information he could about this Naraku, along with as much protection for Rin and the girls as possible. The only problem he could think of was that the girls were not royalty. They had no royal blood flowing through them, nor were they married into royalty. That might be the only problem they would encounter.

Hearing his father hang up the phone he turned. "Well? What did you find out?"

"Nothing good about this Naraku fellow, I'll tell you that much. He was born about a hundred years ago. When he was in his twenties, he was very badly burned. He was on the brink of death when miraculously, he recovered fully. Apparently, he made a pact with demons, and allowed them to consume his body. In return, he would become a half demon. About forty years ago, he was involved in a battle with a monk. Shortly after that battle, the monk died, and Naraku fled." He turned and looked at Miroku.

"My grandfather," Miroku said softly. "My grandfather was the monk."

"That's right." Inutsio said softly. "This is the first they have heard of Naraku in many years. It was assumed that he had died a short time after the battle as well. This is a very dangerous half-demon we're going up against. We must prepare for anything. We don't know how or when he'll strike, however I don't think this man will take too kindly to the idea of the girls not being his anymore."

Sesshomaru stood looking out the window. The sun had since rose, and Rin was standing out on her balcony. The breeze was blowing her hair around her face as she stood in her bare feet. She was still wearing his sweatshirt. "What about the girls, father. What steps are they going to take to protect them?" Turning from the window he sat on the edge of his desk.

Inutsio looked his son in the eye. "That's a little harder son. There is really no record of these girls. We'll need to find last names and do some type of search. They may have been kidnapped, but it is more likely that they were orphaned at some point in their lives, and were just lost. They do not belong to us. I think that we can protect them from him for a while. However, I don't know how long we can do that. We can't be with them 24hrs a day. We need to teach them how to defend themselves."

Inutsio saw the fury brewing in Sesshomaru's eyes. He needed to have a talk with his son. "InuYasha, why don't you and Miroku make sure the girls are awake. After breakfast I want everyone in the dojo to discuss the situation."

InuYasha nodded and started walking towards the door. "You're not gonna let Naraku take them back, are you dad?" His father shook his head. InuYasha let a smirk escape as he said. "That bastard better get ready for the fight of his life. I would rather die fighting him, than give those three back to him."

The door shut behind InuYasha and Inutsio released his breath. "My son, the impulsive one. At least I can count on you to be level headed about this Sesshomaru." He turned and saw full blown rage in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I told Rin that I would die before I let Naraku take her. I plan on keeping my word father, at all costs." Sesshomaru glanced out the window, but Rin had gone back inside her room. Turning back to his father he looked into his eyes. "What would you do if it was mother's life that was at stake here father? I know that I just met Rin, and I know that you may think I'm crazy, but I love her, and I will make her my wife."

A smile crossed his father's face. "I know you will son. It's your destiny. She will not be taken from you. You will have to fight hard for her. It will feel as though you have lost, but you won't, and neither will InuYasha and Miroku. Those girls belong here. You all belong to one another, you and Rin, InuYasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango. You are destined to be together, and you will. That, I promise you my son." Standing, he walked around the desk towards Sesshomaru. "Let's get some breakfast and try to figure out a way to keep these girls safe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi was too excited about the girls being in her home to realize that something ominous hung in the air. She had been talking since sitting at the table while awaiting breakfast. "Now, today, we are going shopping and getting you girls some new clothes. Anything you want, you will have. Oh! This is gonna be so much fun! We'll go as soon as we are finished with breakfast." Izayoi took a sip of her orange juice and smiled at her husband.

"Now dear, don't overwhelm them. Before you go, there are some things we need to talk about, all of us." Inutsio looked up to see their housekeeper rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, however the courier said that this message was urgent and to give it to Lord Sesshomaru as soon as possible." She handed the envelope to Sesshomaru and left the room quickly.

Sesshomaru turned the envelope over in his hand and saw a crest with the letter "N" stamped into it with wax. He opened the envelope and read the letter to himself before handing it over to his father. Sesshomaru rose from the table and walked over to Rin. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked his father to read it out loud.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently acquired some property of mine. I regret to inform you that my associate with whom you purchased my property from did not have the authority to sell said property to you. Kauga, which you may not know, is my fiancé. She will soon become my wife. I would ask you to return her and her ladies in waiting to me, or else I will be forced to resort to a tact that will be disastrous to you and your family. I will be sending my associates to your home today at 5pm to retrieve the girls. I look forward to your cooperation in returning my fiancé to me._

_Master Naraku _

Inutsio set the letter aside and looked at the girls. Tears were falling down their faces in fear and sadness. Izayoi was sobbing with a napkin to her face. His boys looked as though they could kill a man with their bare hands. Looking at Sesshomaru, he lowered his eyes to Rin. They were void of emotion. What must the poor girl be thinking?

Slowly Rin rose to her feet, and that's when the first tear fell. She turned and started to run away. Sesshomaru caught her by the arm and pulled her tight against him. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear. "Remember what I said Rin, the only way he can take you from here is by killing me." He lifted her chin until they were looking into each others eyes. "I don't intend on dying anytime soon." Her chin trembled from tears that threatened to overflow. Lowering his head, he kissed her softly on the lips, just the briefest of a touch, yet that touch held more passion than a thousand kisses. When he pulled away from her, her eyes were closed, and a single tear fell from her eye.

I love this man, Rin thought to herself. He meant more to her than her own life. She held his face with her hands. A whisper came out of her mouth that only Sesshomaru heard. "I would rather take my own life, than have you die for me."

He couldn't believe that she would sacrifice her life for his. Then he realized that he was willing to do the same for her. "We don't have to worry about any of that Rin." Taking her hand in his, he turned to his father. "What must we do to keep them here?"

Inutsio stood and walked towards his wife. "Honestly Sesshomaru, I don't know."

InuYasha stood from his chair almost simultaneously as Miroku. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that bastard get his hands on my Kagome." Wait a minute, InuYasha thought to himself. Did I just say _my_ Kagome? He felt the heat rise in his face as his cheeks grew red.

"He took my grandfather from my family. I will not allow him to take Sango as well."

Miroku looked across the table at Sango with the most intense look in his eyes, that Sango was shocked. She knew he was a lecher, but she didn't think he honestly had any feelings for her. She looked over at Kagome whose eyes were locked with InuYasha's. She saw Rin wrapped in the arms of Sesshomaru, and couldn't believe this was the same girl she met only a week ago. She wasn't going to sit back and allow Naraku to take her and her friends away from these people who cared more about them than anyone had in their whole lives.

She would not stand by and let these people protect her, she would help. "Before my grandmother died, she had told me that I was the last surviving member of The Demon Exterminators. I was told how they had destroyed many powerful demons using swords and other weapons, as well as hiraikotsu. I'm sorry sir, but last night I saw one hanging on the wall in the dojo. I am asking you sir, will you please train me on how to use it so I can help win my freedom alongside you?"

Inutsio was amazed with the courage and honor he heard in her voice. There was no way he could refuse her. As he was getting ready to answer, Kagome spoke up.

"I was told that I am descendant of priestesses. I have been told that with the proper training, my powers will be extraordinary. I have already started to feel a change within me. I was worried that if I said anything, I would be asked to leave. I think that if I can grasp just a small portion of those powers, I will be able to help as well." She looked across the table to InuYasha expecting to see anger in his eyes, but all she saw was encouragement. With a smile on her face, she looked towards Inutsio. She saw pride in his eyes.

"Well, now that that's all said, I think I should go make a few phone calls. I'll expect to see all of you in the dojo in two hours. Hopefully by then, things will be resolved, but if not, I shall show you some tricks on how to defend yourselves." He bent and kissed his wife, whose tears had stopped falling, and walked out of the dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi had decided that she would go shopping for the girls herself and let them stay at the house so they would feel safer. Inutsio made some phone calls in his office, while the boys went into InuYasha's room to discuss the situation. The girls returned to their room to talk about some of the things that had happened in the last 48 hours.

As soon as Rin walked into the room, she shed her kimono for Sesshomaru's sweatshirt. It fell past her knees, so she wasn't worried about the lack of pants. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw her two friends smiling at her. "What?" She asked as she sat down on one of the lush pillows Izayoi had laid on the floor for them. She reached for a bottle of water and started to drink.

"You're in love with him aren't you Rin?" Kagome giggled as water shot out of Rin's mouth and landed all over Sango. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sango wiped the water from her face and laughed when she noticed Rin's face had turned a deep shade of red. "When did you realize it Rin?"

Rin crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, I started liking him the moment I awoke and looked into his eyes that night on the mountain. At first I was afraid because he was a demon, but I realized that he had saved us. When the two of you told me how he had handled the guard, I thought that he was very brave and noble." She inhaled his scent from the sweatshirt and exhaled slowly. She loved the smell of it. It was rich with his scent, along with warmth and spice. "I realized that I was falling in love with him last night in the garden. I didn't tell you everything that happened, but the sweetest thing, was him giving me his sweatshirt. Then last night, he woke me from a nightmare. I looked up into his eyes and I knew. He carried me out onto the balcony and held me while I cried. When I had no tears left, he kissed me. He told me that he would die before he let Naraku take me back. I fell asleep while he held me in his arms." She saw that Kagome and Sango were overcome with emotions. To lighten the mood she said, "Did I mention he was wearing nothing but silk sleep pants? The man's body is absolutely amazing!"

The girls started giggling as a smirk formed on Rin's face. They were lying on their backs laughing as Izayoi walked into the room with bags in her arms. "I'm glad to see you girls smiling again. I don't think you need to worry about you know what. You're staying right here with us." Setting the bags down, she called them over. "Now, I took a guess at what sizes you wear, so I hope everything fits you." Handing the girls different outfits, she made them try the clothes on.

An hour later the girls were in new workout clothes on their way to the dojo. Kagome had chosen a white tank top to go with the green work out pants, Sango had chosen a mauve top to go with black pants, and Rin chose a golden yellow top with black pants. They were whispering to each other as they walked into the room and saw their men.

Sesshomaru was wearing a white gi with no shirt, InuYasha a red gi with no shirt, and Miroku wore a deep purple gi with no shirt. Rin whispered to the girls, "I told you he had a great body. It must run in the family." And walked away leaving them standing there with their mouths hanging open.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Her body was tingling from just looking at InuYasha. She saw the beads of sweat rolling over the muscles in his chest and down his body. She felt her body temperature rising and had the overwhelming urge to touch every inch of his body.

InuYasha saw the way she was looking at him and smirked. He walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "Later." It was all he said as he kissed her neck and walked away.

A shiver ran down her body as she realized that he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She realized what he had said in that one word. Tonight would be an exciting and intense night one way or the other. Shaking the thought from her mind, she walked over to stand near Rin.

Miroku walked over and stood in front of Sango. He heard the intake of her breath and was pleased with her response. In a soft voice, he spoke. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me tonight by the pond for a moonlit picnic." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and felt her body tremble at his touch. It was exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "Tonight Sango, I will meet you tonight."

As he walked away she closed her eyes. Opening them, she walked over with the girls and sat on the floor to wait for Inutsio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutsio was on the phone when Izayoi walked into his office. She got a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and sat on the couch while he finished his call.

"So there is only really one way to prevent him from taking the girls back with him. So we do the first thing, but that will only last for a week or two. Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah I understand. Ok. Thanks again. Yep. Bye." Hanging up the phone, he rubbed his eyes, then looked at his wife. "You're gonna love this, but I don't know how everyone else will feel about it." He walked over and sat down beside his wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting about fifteen minutes trying not to drool over the boys, the girls saw Inutsio walk in. Izayoi was behind him grinning from ear to ear. The guys saw him walk in and sat down on their knees behind the girls. Inutsio sat on his knees facing the girls with Izayoi by his side.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak as he put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "What did you find out father?"

"Well, there is one thing we can do to prevent the immediate return to him. Since we hold a high rank in our country, we can prevent them leaving by having papers drawn up saying that these girls are being considered as wives for InuYasha and yourself, however since Miroku isn't technically considered a son, nothing can be done…"

"That's absurd. I've never…"

"Miroku, I am not finished." Inutsio gave Miroku a look that silenced him immediately.

"Forgive me sir. I spoke in anger."

Nodding to Miroku he continued, "As I was saying. I am having official papers drawn up saying that my sons will be choosing wives, two of whom will be of the three. The downside of this is that it will only be legal for two weeks. After that there is no way to protect them, unless they are chosen to become wives." He never saw anyone go white as fast as the six of them did. "You all will have some thinking to do over the next two weeks. I suggest you get to know each other better and decide what it is you want. If you choose not to marry, we will send you somewhere where Naraku won't find you. I have many friends in many different places, so you will be safe. Unfortunately, you won't be able to stay here as long as we were hoping you would." Rising he looked at his wife. "There are some things I must see to. I'll be in my office." Kissing her on the head he left the room.

The girls looked at one another and then at Izayoi. "You all have a lot to think about." Izayoi stood and motioned for the group to stand. "We will not worry ourselves with lessons today. If you girls want, we can go shopping. I have some things to take care of as well. If you need anything I will see you get it. If you need me for anything, I will be close by." Winking at her sons, she left the room.

Fluffy802005


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chapter 5. This is the last chapter for another couple of days. I have some changes I wanna make to the next chapter, so I don't wanna post it yet. Hope you enjoy it. Fluffy802005

Chapter Five

To say they were all shocked would be an understatement. Sesshomaru looked at the girls who were blushing, and the guys were just shocked. None of them were making any move to talk, so Sesshomaru took charge. "I recommend that we all go to our rooms for a little while and think of this whole thing in general and then meet in about an hour to all talk in my office."

InuYasha was brought out of his thought by Sesshomaru's talking. "Why should we meet in your office? Don't you think that we should be somewhere more comfortable such as the library? Plus I have some things I would like to do today, make it two hours."

"Fine then, the library it is in _two_ hours." Holding the door open he nodded to the girls. "Ladies, I shall escort you back to your room." He waited until they were out in the hall and shut the door. He took Rin's hand in his and walked her to her room. Once Kagome and Sango were inside, he kissed her hand and walked towards his room.

Once Rin was inside with the door closed the girls all let out at the same time. They were all talking so fast, no one could understand each other. Finally Kagome spoke up, "Wait, wait, wait, this isn't working. Let's sit down and one by one go around. I'm sure some of us are thinking the same things." Sitting down on one of the pillows, she waited for the others to do the same. Looking at Rin, she nodded for her to go first.

"I love him. So that counts for something. I already feel that I couldn't live without him in my life. I just don't want him to feel as though he has to marry me. I want him to ask me because he loves me and wants to be with me forever, not because he wants to protect me from Naraku. I also don't want him thinking that I will do it so I don't have to go with Naraku. I just don't know." Rin looked at the other girls for reassurance. They smiled at her.

"I think he loves you Rin. I also think that someone like Sesshomaru wouldn't do something he doesn't want to. If what InuYasha told me is true, if Sesshomaru does ask you, it's forever." Kagome smiled thinking back to what InuYasha had said.

Sango looked at the smile on Kagome's face and giggled. "And what exactly did he say to you?"

A blush crept into Kagome's cheeks. "I'll tell you later.

Miroku and InuYasha walked into InuYasha's room and sat down on his couch. They were still in shock from what his father had said. Miroku was the first to speak. "Damn," was all he said.

"Yep," was InuYasha's answer.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes before they heard a knock at the door. Looking at each other, in unison they said "Come in."

Sesshomaru walked into the room and chuckled. "You look as though you both just got sentenced to death or something." He sat down in the recliner and put his feet up. He had changed out of his gi and into a pair of baggy faded jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt, he was barefoot.

InuYasha stared at him for a moment. When he kept the smirk on his face, InuYasha decided he wanted to know why. "Why are you so damn happy? You, mister, 'I'm never getting married.' Didn't you just hear what father said Sesshomaru? The only way to keep them from Naraku is to marry them!"

Sesshomaru stood. "Not necessarily brother. Some engagements last for years. Your problem InuYasha, is that you only see what's right in front of your face. You don't see what lies ahead of the path you're on. I have an idea on how to skirt around what father has found. A loop hole, so to speak. Of course, the girls will have to agree on it as well. Of course, they should always know that if at anytime they decide they don't want us, they are free to back out. Eventually, Naraku will give up, if he's smart that is."

InuYasha and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru. The man did have a point InuYasha thought to himself. "What if the girls don't go for it, then what?" InuYasha walked towards his dresser where he pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom and came out with faded jeans, a blood red t-shirt, and a red baseball cap on. His hair had been pulled back.

Taking a drink from the soda he got out of InuYasha's mini fridge, Sesshomaru answered. "We'll just have to make them think that they thought of it first." He said with a smirk on his face.

Miroku's eyes lit up. "You're a genius!" He said jumping to his feet. Then he realized he hadn't the slightest clue on how that would happen. Sinking back onto the couch, excitement slowly fading he asked, "One question, how the hell do we do that?"

Relaxing back into the recliner with his soda, Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, "Well, I think that talking to them in a group would be best, that way if one of the girls suggests it, the others will go along with her. It would be easy to convince all of them if one of them suggests it. Besides, we have two weeks to convince them."

InuYasha still looked skeptical. "I don't know man. I mean, the whole commitment thing. I just don't think I'm ready for it." Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"You two seemed more than ready to make them your mates when they walked into the dojo earlier. You know what it means once you mate with her InuYasha. You almost did last night as a matter of fact." Sesshomaru let a smirk escape when InuYasha turned red and then growled.

"That's none of your damn business you asshole. What the hell were you doing spying on me anyways?" His hands tightened into fists as he waited for his brother to explain himself.

"I was listening to father and Rin for your information. You and Kagome were just a little loud is all." He let the sentence stop and waited for Miroku's dirty mind to think what it liked.

Turning to look at Miroku, InuYasha blushed as he saw the expression on Miroku's face. "Would you get your mind out of the gutter you pervert! Nothing happened! Damn it Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru let a small chuckle escape his mouth and then cleared his throat. "Unlike you Miroku, my brother has nothing but respectable intentions towards Kagome. Now then, I suggest you change Miroku. We need to get down to the library before the girls think we ran off." He walked out the door and left the two arguing about Miroku being a pervert.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had changed their clothes and had fixed their hair. Kagome and Sango had applied a small amount of makeup, while Rin chose a simple gloss for her lips. Taking one last look in the mirror, she decided that this was the best she could ever look. Hopefully, Sesshomaru would be pleased. She chose a simple dark blue Kimono with silver and gold patterns on it. The gold reminded her of Sesshomaru's eyes, and the silver, his beautiful hair. She had pulled her hair up on top of her head, with a few strands falling onto her neck. She wished that she had a necklace to accentuate her neckline, but she had no such possession.

She looked over at Kagome who had chosen a blood red Kimono with silver patterns, while Sango had chosen a mauve kimono with pastel green patterns. Both Kagome and Sango wore necklaces along with earrings and make-up. She could do without the make-up, but she wished she had something for around her neck. She gave a silent sigh and walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome and Sango kept talking about what they hoped would happen as Rin heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, but no one answered. Kagome stuck her head out of the bathroom. "What was that Rin?"

Rin walked towards their bedroom door. "Someone knocked, but they won't come in." She opened the door and looked out into the hallway. No one was there.

As she was closing the door Kagome noticed a box sitting on the floor in the doorway. "Wait Rin, look." Kagome leaned down and picked up the box. She looked around but whoever had left the box had long since gone. Walking back into the room she sat it on the desk. "There's a note. It's addressed to Rin." She looked at Rin whose eyes suddenly looked very sad. "What's wrong Rin?"

Understanding dawned on Sango. Walking over to Rin she took her hand. "Rin, has anyone ever taught you to read?" Rin shook her head no and lowered her gaze from Sango's. "Well, if you like, I will read it to you. Hopefully we'll be here for awhile. Kagome said they have a wonderful library filled with books. I'm sure Kagome and I could teach you how to read."

Rin lifted her face to look at Sango's. "Thank you. I would like that very much."

Kagome brought the note and box over to the pillows and sat on the floor. She handed the note to Sango, and the box to Rin.

"_Rin_," Sango began, "_This box holds something I value over everything I own. It belonged to my mother. Father gave it to her many years ago, and now, I give it to you_. _Sesshomaru_." Sango looked up at Rin who had tears in her eyes. "Well, go ahead, open it." Sango urged.

Very slowly, Rin opened the box. Her eyes swelled with tears as she gazed upon the necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Slowly the tears started falling from her eyes as she let Kagome and Sango see what the box held.

"Oh my god!" Kagome squealed. "It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life." Kagome looked at the necklace. It was a single tear shaped emerald surrounded by smaller round cut diamonds on a silver chain. "I think that answers your earlier question Rin."

Rin lifted the necklace out of the box and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Sango took the necklace carefully from Rin's hand and let the necklace fall on her neck as she fastened it.

Kagome grabbed a mirror from the bathroom and held it in front of Rin. Tears kept falling from Rin's face as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell's taking them so long, it's almost three thirty. Naraku's goon will be here soon." InuYasha paced the library while Miroku and Sesshomaru sat and sipped at their drinks.

"Give them time brother. I'm sure they want to look their best." Sesshomaru had changed into a pair of navy slacks and a deep gray shirt with a blue tie. Miroku had also changed, as well as InuYasha. InuYasha chose black slacks with a red shirt and black tie, while Miroku opted for black slacks, black shirt and a deep plum tie.

"That's it!" InuYasha said with the last of his patience falling away. "I'm going up there and dragging them down whether they're ready or not." As he was walking towards the door it opened.

Kagome was the first to enter. She looked at InuYasha as the anger drained from his face. "Sorry we took so long, Rin had an unexpected, but pleasant, delay." She walked over and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. Smiling at him, she turned and walked over to the couch.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were both sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for their girl to walk in. Miroku stood as he saw Sango enter. She walked past InuYasha who was still standing near the door dumbfounded. "Hi." She said softly as she stood in front of Miroku.

"Sango," Miroku swallowed the lump in his throat. "You look exquisite." She smiled and gave a him a quick peck on the cheek and went to sit by Kagome.

By this time Sesshomaru was beginning to panic. InuYasha could see he was terrified and had to keep from laughing at him. His brother, nervous over a girl. He'd get a laugh out of that for the rest of his life. He walked over to stand behind Kagome. Putting his hands on her shoulders he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If I were you, I'd remember this forever. My brother has never looked more terrified in his whole life." He nipped at her neck and smiled when she trembled. "Watch." He said, and stood back up.

Sesshomaru stood with his heart in his throat. Would she be wearing the necklace, or had he acted too hastily. If she had accepted the necklace, then he would feel much easier in asking her to accept him as a possible mate. He had never felt this way before in his life. If she wasn't wearing it, well, he didn't know what he would do. The suspense was killing him. He looked over to Kagome who smiled at him, and then looked towards the door.

Rin walked in with her head held high. His eyes were the ones she found first and she didn't take hers from him. She paused in front of the door while searching his eyes for emotion.

She was wearing the necklace! A huge weight fell from his chest. Slowly he walked towards her.

She saw him make a move towards her, but couldn't make her feet move towards him. He stopped in front of her and touched the necklace that lay against her breast.

He heard her intake of breath as he picked the jewel up in between his fingers and let it rest against his palm. "I was worried you wouldn't accept it." He said as he let the necklace fall back to her chest.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Looking into his eyes, she saw the love that she felt for him in his eyes as well.

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror lately then Rin. You are the most breathtaking creature I have ever seen." She tried to lower here head, but he caught her chin in his hand and slowly tilted it to look directly into his eyes. He saw the natural color of rose slowly reaching her cheeks. With a smile on his face, he gathered her in his arms. A single tear fell from her eye, which he caught with his finger. He lowered his head, and captured her mouth with his.

InuYasha heard sniffling and looked down at Kagome. Smiling down at her he took her hand in his and gently tugged, "Come here." He said softly and wrapped her in his embrace. He looked over at Miroku as he held Kagome, and saw that Sango was already crying in his arms as well. I think this might be easier than we could have hoped for, he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru gently and slowly released Rin from his embrace. He was about to ask her to consider marrying him when the maid burst through the door. "Forgive me my lords, but there is a man in the foyer demanding to speak to you Lord Sesshomaru, he said he is here for his fiancé."

Rin walked into Sesshomaru's embrace. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, and his friend. "It is time." He said solemnly. "You have two more weeks with us, but then you must decide if you want to be with us." Looking at each of the girls, he continued, "Remember, some engagements last for years, plenty of time to decide what you want. By then, Naraku will have forgotten about you, then what you do with your life is yours to decide. You still have two weeks to chose, before a decision must be made." He kissed Rin and walked from the room to meet with this Naraku fellow.

InuYasha and Miroku followed after Sesshomaru. The girls stood for a moment and decided to face Naraku alongside them. With all the courage they could muster, they each held hands and walked through the library doors and into the foyer behind the men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked quietly into the foyer where he heard a commotion.

"I demand to speak with Sesshomaru immediately. He kidnapped my fiancé and I want her back now!" The maid whom he was talking to cowered in fear for her life. She turned and saw Sesshomaru and was grateful. "I'm sorry m'Lord, he would not wait for you." She bowed her head, waiting for him to dismiss her.

He touched a hand to her shoulder. "It's ok. You can go now." She bowed and quickly left the hall. "One would think you would show a little more respect while in another man's home." Sesshomaru said with ice in his voice. "You must be Naraku. I'm sorry to inform you that the girls will not be leaving with you today."

Wrath shot through Naraku's eyes. "I'm afraid you misunderstood my letter then. You see Kauga is my fiancé. We are to be married shortly. She must be returned to me at once."

A smirk crossed Sesshomaru's eyes as the girls walked into the foyer. "I'm sorry to inform you Naraku, that there is no girl here with that name. I suggest you leave at this time."

Naraku saw the girls walk in and took a step towards them. Miroku and InuYasha stepped in front of them as Sesshomaru used his speed to appear in front of Naraku. "If you know what's best for you, you won't take another step towards them." Sesshomaru raised his hand so Naraku could see it glowing green. "Poison." He said simply.

Just then a squeaky voice could be heard running down the hallway, "Lord Sesshoooomaaaruuuu!"

A tiny green goblin came running to a stop at Sesshomaru's feet. Out of breath he managed to say, "Lord.. Sesshomaru. I have… the… papers." Handing them to Sesshomaru he fell to the ground to try to catch his breath.

Sesshomaru took the papers in his hand and grinned. "Thank you Jaken."

"No… prob…lem. Ughhh" He let his tiny green head fall to the floor.

"I have here papers. Legal documents saying that these girls are being considered as wives for my brother and I. If after two weeks we decide that we do not want them, they will be returned to you. However, I wouldn't count on that happening." He tossed the papers at Naraku and took Rin's hand in his own. "I suggest you start looking for another wife Naraku. You will not take this woman from me."

Naraku looked over the papers. A small smile slithered across his face. "It appears as though there was something you didn't take into account. One of these girls will be returned to me, of that you can be sure."

"Don't bet on it." Miroku said with rage in his voice as he stood in front of Sango. "You may have taken my grandfather from me, but I can promise you this one thing, I will have my revenge on you, and none of these girls will ever be in your possession again."

An evil laugh escaped Naraku's mouth as Miroku looked at him. "You, defeat me? You have no idea what I am capable of. Your grandfather was an easy kill. I have thought back to that moment many times remembering the joy it brought me to kill that monk. I look forward to slaying you as well. I assume that you will be no different."

"Ah, I see that the creature called Naraku took it upon himself to fetch the girls in person." A booming voice bellowed through the hall. Inutsio appeared with his wife by his side. "Izayoi, why don't you take the girls into the dojo while my sons and I have a talk with this, this, thing."

In a voice that was small, but courageous Izayoi called for the girls. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who smiled and then leaned down for a kiss. "Go." Was all he said. "Hai." Rin nodded and walked towards Izayoi.

Naraku took a step towards the girls as Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and picked him off of the floor as if he weighed less than a feather. "I told you to stay away from them." He looked back to his mother and the girls. "Go!"

With that they left quickly for the safety of the dojo. When they were out of site, Sesshomaru lowered him to the ground.

As Naraku choked and tried to catch his breath, Inutsio began. "Allow me to introduce myself and my sons. I am Master Inutsio. I come by my name properly. The blood that flows through me is that of the Mighty Dog Demon himself from a time long ago. I am now head of that blood line. This blood also runs through that of my sons, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord InuYasha. You will address us each as such. If you know what is best for you, you will leave my home immediately and never return. You will forget that you ever new these girls. As much as I would like to see all three of my sons rip you apart limb from limb, I think that things would be better for all involved for you to just leave." He watched Naraku pull himself from the ground.

"If I was you, I'd listen to my old man. He's much more diplomatic than I am." InuYasha said as he walked forward.

Naraku looked at the four standing in front of him. He knew the odds were against him at the moment, however, surprise was his best ally. "I shall leave. However, I will return in two weeks to collect at least one of the girls." Walking towards the door, he turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Things are not finished between you and I. I suggest you keep that in mind." He turned and walked out the door, leaving it hanging wide open, where he disappeared.

They won't see the last of me, Naraku thought to himself as he floated upon the air. Sesshomaru and I will have our battle. Kauga will be returned to me along with the head of that filthy dog demon.

"That was a little too easy." Miroku said as he shut the door.

"I agree with the lecher on this one. He'll be back, but we'll be waiting." InuYasha said as he picked up a table that had been knocked to the floor in the foyer.

"You boys have a lot to think about. You also need to be keeping an eye on each one of them. I don't want them left alone. There's no telling what that thing will do if he catches them by themselves." Inutsio gestured towards his eldest son. "Come boys, I imagine we have some women who could use a little comforting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were pacing in the dojo. Rin had sat next to Izayoi. Looking at Izayoi she asked a question that she thought only Izayoi could answer. "Would Sesshomaru marry me just to prevent me from being returned to Naraku?"

Izayoi smiled at the girl in front of her. Rin had no idea how much Sesshomaru loved her. The necklace that adorned her neck was all the proof she needed. "No Rin, he would not. He will do anything to protect you from Naraku, but he wouldn't marry you just for that. No, not my son. All you girls should hear this." She waved Kagome and Sango over. "None of my sons would marry in order to protect you from Naraku. If they ask you, it's because they love you and want to be with you forever. Even though Miroku has no demon blood running through him, Inutsio and I raised him as though he were our own. We instilled many values in him. Despite his lecherous ways," she added with a sigh, "Miroku values marriage, as much as my sons value their mating ceremony."

The girls looked a little confused when she said 'mating ceremony', so she decided to tell them the difference. "Marriage is something that is traditionally for humans. While Inutsio and I married, we also went through the traditional mating ceremony as well, which is only for the two people who are pledging their lives to each other. During your first intimate encounter, for lack of a better word, you are marked. This mark lets others know that you have been chosen as a mate. Once a dog demon has chosen his mate, he will stay with her for the rest of their lives. There is no such thing as divorce, as there is with a marriage. You probably don't realize it, but I am nearly 450 years old, in demon years, that is. Demons live longer lives than humans, so they age slower. In human years, I would only be in my mid forties. I was 19 when I met Inutsio, and he was nearly 250 when we met. Part of the mating ceremony includes a spell that ties the two souls together. I will age at the same pace Inutsio does for the rest of his life. If he dies before I do, once his soul passes on to the next world, I will start aging as a human again until my life expires as well."

Kagome looked at Izayoi with shock on her face. "Wow! You look really good for your age."

Izayoi chuckled. "I want you girls to know, that whatever you decide, I will support you. Know this, if my son's ask you to be their mate, know that they do it because of you, not because of Naraku." She gathered the girls in her arms and held them in her embrace. "I would be proud to call any, and all of you daughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutsio was the first to walk into the dojo. "Oh Izayoi. Why are you all crying?" He walked over to his wife and saw tears among smiles. "I could live for another thousand years and I still wouldn't understand women." He said looking at his sons.

Rin saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway and ran into his arms. Kagome and Sango did the same to InuYasha and Miroku.

"I think you all need some time with each other. Your mother and I will be in our room if you need anything. This has been along day and I could use a nap before dinner." Inutsio nodded to his sons and left.

Fluffy802005

It will be a couple more days before I update again. Hope you are enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Just wanted to say thanks to rena555. I did not know that I had it set so only logged in people could review. I think I changed that, so hopefully it'll work now.

OK, here's the next chapter. Not too much goes on in this one. It develops some of the other relationships, such as Izayoi's and the girls. I hope you all like, and please review!

Oh Yeah, almost forgot.

I do not own InuYasha or the characters within SIGH. 

Chapter Six

Miroku took Sango on a picnic down by the pond. He laid a deep purple blanket on the ground and surrounded it with candles. He remembered that she liked fresh fruit the best, so he had made a fresh fruit couscous salad that had been sweetened with orange juice. He chose a white wine to accompany it, along with bottled water. He was lying on his side while he sipped his wine and watched Sango enjoy his creation.

"Oh Miroku! This is without a doubt, the most delicious thing I have ever had. All the different fruits, it's amazing!" She picked a piece of red plum out with her chop sticks and offered it to him. He opened his mouth and accepted the fruit.

Once she had finished the fruit salad, she laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. At first she tensed. All she could think of was him trying to rub her bottom, but she soon realized he didn't intend to do anything lecherous. They laid there in silence, surrounded by candle light. The field across the pond was alive with fireflies. Lying silently in the protection of Mirokus' arms, Sango drifted into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the pond InuYasha and Kagome walked hand in hand deeper into the forest. They emerged into a clearing near a creek, with a hot spring and waterfall. The light from the moon was dim, but InuYasha had thought ahead. Walking over to the rocks that lined the hot spring, he knelt and lit the candles. Once they were lit, Kagome saw the blanket lying on the grass near the hot spring. InuYasha stood and walked towards her. Lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes, he lowered his lips to hers. Her arms laced around his neck and he deepened the kiss. His tongue asked permission for entrance and she accepted.

The ground shook at her feet as his tongue danced with hers as he explored her mouth. A moan escaped her lips and he captured it before it could be heard. A low growl came from InuYasha as he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the blanket. Laying down beside her he found her mouth once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru led her past the gardens and into the forest.

"Miroku is down by the pond with Sango, and InuYasha and Kagome are near the hot spring. I figured we would go in the opposite direction from them so we wouldn't interrupt them in any way." He looked at her and she smiled.

"How far away from the house are we?" She asked as she nearly tripped on a rock.

Sesshomaru heard her foot hit the rock and decided that it might be easier if he carried her. "We're about a mile away. The spot I'm thinking of is still about another mile. Here," He stopped and scooped her into his arms, "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

With speed that amazed her they made it through the forest and into a field overlooking the grounds of the house. "Wow. It looks so small from here."

He set her down on a blanket that he had already laid out earlier in the evening. He walked to the edge of the trees and produced a picnic basket. Setting the basket on the blanket, he sat down and opened it. He got two wine glasses out and handed Rin one of the glasses. "What would you like?" He asked as he reached into the basket.

"What are you having?" Rin asked, unsure of what he had brought.

Sesshomaru smiled as he lifted three bottles out of the basket. "I brought three things, because I didn't know what you would want. I have a nice blush sparkling wine, some fruit juice, and water."

"I've never had wine before, and honestly, I'm kind of tired of water." She said with a smile as she lowered her head.

"Would you like to try a sip of the wine then?" Sesshomaru poured a small amount of wine into her glass and offered it to her. He made sure to choose a semi-sweet wine. He had figured that she had never had it before, and a dry wine might be a little much for her. "If you like, I can add some of the juice to it as well. They mix quite nice actually."

After she had taken a sip she smiled. "I like it. Can I try it with some of the juice?"

He smiled. He was going to add the juice whether she asked or not. Never having wine before, he figured after one glass she would be asleep. He didn't want her sleeping just yet. "Of course Rin." He poured the juice in, and then added the wine to it. Rin giggled as the juice and wine mixed and bubbles started rising to the top of her glass.

Sesshomaru had never heard a sound as lovely as her laugh. Her whole face lit up when she laughed. Even her eyes shined brighter. He realized that he had loved her from the moment she ran into his arms for protection in the woods. When he had decided to give her his mother's necklace, he knew his fate had been sealed. The woman sitting before him is his mate, his destiny as his father had put it. Sure he had dated other women before, but he never even thought about the necklace that sat on his dresser. Not until Rin had he thought about it.

That's when he knew for certain that Rin was his. He had pictured her wearing the necklace and it was right. Looking at her now, with the moon shining down upon her, a smile on her face and in her eyes, the necklace laying against her breast, he knew. The necklace was once meant for his mother, but now, it belonged to Rin.

Rin looked up from the glass catching his eyes with hers. She wondered what he was thinking as he watched her. She realized that in the short period of mere hours, she had come to trust him with her life. Talking with him in the garden last night helped, but holding her while she cried was what won him her trust. Then today when Naraku showed up, she saw how he had shielded her in more ways then one.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said as the smile slowly crept away from her face. When he nodded, she asked her question. "Why did your hand glow green earlier?"

Setting his glass aside, he laid down on his back with his hands under his head. "You know that I am a dog demon right?" She nodded and he continued. "Well one of the things I have because of demon blood is poisonous claws. Now, its not all the time, just when I need it. I can control it."

Rin sat her glass next to his and laid down on her stomach. She propped her head on her hands and bent her knees so her feet were sticking up in the air. "What else can you do because you're a demon?"

She hadn't inched away from him when he told her, and he was a little surprised. She seemed as though she wasn't afraid of him in the least. He smiled at the thought and continued. "Well, I think one of the biggest things would be my age. I'm over 300 years old." He looked over to her face for a reaction and laughed. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at him. "That's in dog demon years. If you were to compare me to human, I would only be in my early twenties."

He saw Rin's smile fade from her face. "Do you think that I am too old for you Rin?" He sat up to look into here eyes and wait for an answer. He prayed that she wasn't concerned with his age.

"No, it's not that, it's just… well, I don't know how old I am. We told Naraku I was 17 so I wouldn't be sold off as a wife to someone, but I don't know truthfully." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. She hoped he didn't think she was too young.

Leaning down to kiss her he whispered, "I don't think you are too young Rin." Kissing her, he pulled her into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms, just tasting each other. The moon rose higher in the sky. When they finally released each other he realized that it had cooled down some. He removed his sweatshirt and placed it over Rin's head and onto her body. He smiled as she hugged herself. He knew she was breathing in his scent and it warmed his soul to know that she loved his scent as much as he loved hers.

Lying back down onto the blanket, he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They watched to stars blink as lightning bugs shone and dimmed above their heads. He eventually heard her breathing even as she fell asleep. He wondered when he should tell her about his demon form and decided that he would show her another time. For now, he would enjoy the quiet of the night. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him over as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I don't stop, I'm going take her right here and now. InuYasha slowed the kiss and let his hand touch her face. Not tonight, he thought to himself, not yet. With all the strength he had left, he slowly released her lips from his. Looking down at her, he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled up at him with glassy eyes. He lowered his lips and kissed her forehead. "Remember what I said last night Kagome?"

Slowly her eyes lost the misty look as she remembered what he had said. "Yes. I remember."

"Good, I'm glad." InuYasha sat up, but continued to look at Kagome. "I'm sure there are some things that you should know about me before you make a decision. I think that we should take these next two weeks slow until we learn more about each other. I don't want you doing something in the moment, and then regretting it sometime down the road. I know that two weeks isn't a long time, but we'll at least get to know each other better."

Kagome sat up and nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should slow things down a little." She lowered her head to hide the blush she knew was making its way into her cheeks. "Does that mean we can't kiss anymore?"

InuYasha let a laugh escape as he pulled her into his lap. He lowered his lips to hers. "Does that answer your question?" He said as he pulled his lips from hers.

"Good." Kagome said with a smile. "I like when you kiss me."

She giggled as he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango woke in the arms of a sleeping Miroku. He hadn't tried a thing, she remembered. Maybe he's not so bad. After all, he had stood against Naraku for her. She nuzzled against him and his arm wrapped possessively around her. She smiled and let a sigh of contentment escape.

Miroku woke as Sango nuzzled against him. He heard her sigh of contentment and thought about saying something to her. What he should say, he didn't know, so he decided that this intimate silence was all that he needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi stood on the balcony looking into the distance. The moon was bright, but she couldn't see where her sons were. If only I were a youkai she thought to herself. That was one of the things she didn't mention to the girls. She had chosen against it and instead decided that the binding spell would be best for her.

"Come back to bed Izayoi." Inutsio said groggily as he walked onto the balcony. "Let them be. Our boys wouldn't do anything that would dishonor those girls, even Miroku." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "They'll be back. They fell asleep is all. I can hear InuYasha snoring from here." He chuckled.

"Everything will work out ok won't it?" Izayoi knew that her husband had been blessed with sight. He could see parts of the future, and she hoped he had seen nothing but good things.

Turning her around to face him, he looked into her eyes. "It will be a hard battle. People will be hurt, but no one will perish. Things will all work out in the end. I promise you that. Our sons will not let that thing hurt anyone else ever again." With that he led her back to bed, wrapping her in the comfort of his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and Shine girls." Izayoi said as she pulled the blinds up on the windows. "Today, we shop!"

The girls lifted their heads groggily from their pillows and looked at each other. Sango was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Izayoi, but why are you so excited about going to the market?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Izayoi turned to the girls. "Oh, you poor things! It's worse than I ever thought possible. You've never been shopping!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Izayoi walked into the mall with the girls following behind her. "This, my dears, is truly heaven on earth. Now, let's get you girls some clothes."

Izayoi led them into a department store. Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when they saw all the clothes. They were completely overwhelmed with the different styles of clothing, as well as the many colors everything came in. "I don't know where to start." Kagome said looking around her.

"Well, why don't we start in this section over here?" Leading the girls through the store, she came upon the miss section. There was everything from the newest jeans, to the trendiest shoes. "Now, if we get separated, I want you to go to the closest cash register and have them page me ok?" The girls nodded and all went off in opposite directions. Kagome went straight for the skirts, Sango went to the sports wear, and Rin went to the jeans.

An hour had passed and Izayoi began to worry. The girls had looked at many things and seemed very excited, however they hadn't chose anything yet. Walking over to them she decided to ask why. "Girls, why haven't you picked anything out yet?"

The girls blushed slightly and lowered their heads. Rin was the first to speak. "It's very overwhelming. There are so many things I like. I don't know which one to choose."

Understanding dawned on Izayoi. It was my own fault, she thought, I never told them they could have whatever they wanted. "Girls, you don't have to choose just one thing. I want you to choose many. Whatever you want, you can have. That's what shopping is all about. You find as many things as you like, you try them on, and then you pick what you want. We're here to get you girls a whole new wardrobe. Let's start spending some of that money my husband makes!" Turning she walked to the nearest clothes rack talking to herself. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Following Izayoi's lead they found many, many things they liked.

Rin found that she liked casual and comfortable. She chose so many different pairs of jeans, from faded and flared, to black and boot cut. She loved the baby doll t-shirts, along with the old school baseball jersey shirts. She tried on a hoodie, but decided that she liked the men's selection and fit better. Must have been sleeping in Sesshomaru's hoodie the past two nights that did it, she thought as she picked up a dark blue Adidas hoodie with yellow writing on it. She really liked the Adidas shoes, and picked out six different pairs. After piling the clothes she picked out on a chair in front of the dressing room, she sat down Indian style on the floor.

Izayoi was pushing Kagome into a dressing room while shoving clothes at her. Rin smiled up at her and suppressed a giggle. Kagome looked like a sheep being herded into a cage. Once Kagome was inside, Izayoi set down in the chair beside Rin. "Whew. I'm about worn out. But I do love shopping. I'm so happy I have girls to shop with now. Boys are no fun." She looked down on a smiling Rin. It did her heart good to see the girls smiling. Their eyes were very sad when they had arrived, but now, she could see that their eyes were full of joy. She'd like to think she had a small part in that. Turning to the pile of clothes beside her, she spoke. "So, are these the clothes you picked out Rin?"

Rin moved so she was sitting on the floor in front of the chair that held her clothes, beside Izayoi's feet. "Yep. I really liked a lot of the stuff. I can't believe all the different choices there are. I really had to control myself." She said with a laugh.

Izayoi leaned forward and started playing with Rin's hair. She had always wanted a daughter so she could play with her hair, braid it and make it look cute. "Don't worry Rin. We still have a lot of shopping to do. You'll find even more things you like at the next store."

Rin's eyes grew big as she turned her head. "You mean there's more?"

Izayoi chuckled as Kagome walked out of the dressing room with clothes in her arms. "That's it. I'm in love." Rin and Izayoi looked at each other. Kagome smiled as she walked towards them. "I LOVE SHOPPING!" She said very loudly. Izayoi chuckled, "Come girls, let's find Sango and checkout."

"You're total is $1492.43 Lady Izayoi." The cashier took the credit card Izayoi handed her and slid it through the card reader. The girls were stunned.

"I don't think Naraku paid that much for the three of us put together." Sango said as she looked at the bags of clothing they had bought.

"Naraku is a fool." Izayoi said as she signed the credit slip. "Now, I shall call Jaken to come collect these bags and we will be on our way. I know of two more clothing stores we must hit before we leave here today. Thank you Aya," She said, smiling at the cashier. "I will have Jaken stop by to pick up the bags."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya looked over the counter to see a little green demon staring up at her. "May I help you?" She asked while looking at the little guy.

"Yes, Lady Izayoi sent me for her bags." Jaken only saw three bags sitting on the counter and was grateful. _I'm glad Lady Izayoi and the girls didn't over indulge. I still haven't fully recovered from her last shopping trip._ THONK! "Ugh!"

Jaken fell to the ground as a bag of clothes landed on his head. He lay under the bag, eyes crossed, and he could have sworn he saw little blue birdies flying around his head. He lifted his head slowly. "Hi pretty birdie. What are you doing here? Ugh" His head fell back to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." Aya kneeled down next to Jaken and lifted the bag off of him. Helping him to his feet she smiled.

"Thank you." Jaken said as he looked at the women. Then he saw the bags behind her. "WHAH!" _There must be 30 bags there!_ "They're trying to kill me. Yes, that's it. Between Lord Sesshomaru nearly slicing me in two with his sword earlier, and Lady Izayoi making me carry bags bigger and heavier than I, I'm gonna have a stroke and die!" Jaken fell to his knees, with tears flowing down his face he asked everyone in the store, "Lord Sesshomaru! Why do ye wish to kill me, your faithful servant Jaken!"

Aya shook her head and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying the girls each a soft pretzel and lemonade, Izayoi stopped in front of their next destination. "Here we are girls," Their jaws dropped in awe, "time to buy you girls some formal wear."

They were shocked at the price of their clothes from the department store, but they were completely flabbergasted when the clerk told them the total of their dresses. Rin almost fainted as she said, "Sesese..seven…thou, thou, thousand dollars!" She turned to Izayoi. "Please tell me we're done. I can't, I mean, I won't let you spend that much money on me. It's too much. You are being so wonderful to us just by letting us stay with you. I can't let you buy me all these things."

Izayoi looked at Kagome and Sango who nodded their heads in agreement. Izayoi started tearing up.

The girls looked at each other afraid that they had hurt her feelings.

Through sniffles Izayoi managed to say. "I love you girls so much. You are so selfless. I want to do this for you, you deserve it. And because you feel bad about it, I'm buying you even more." She had three pairs of very confused eyes looking at her. "Come on girls, Jaken will be by to pick up our bags. There is one more place that every girl needs to shop, the lingerie store."

As they were following Izayoi out of the store Sango whispered, "What's lingerie?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken made his last trip back to the department store for the last of the bags. Shuffling up to the counter he let out a sigh. He just knew that they where trying to kill him. Otherwise, they wouldn't be so rough on him. As he was picking up the last two bags, he heard the phone ring. Aya picked it up. Jaken paid no attention to her as he walked past.

"Um, Jaken?" Aya said after putting the phone back down.

Jaken stopped, turned around and looked at her.

"That was the clerk from Mitsu's Gowns. Um, it looks like you need to go there next to pick up some more packages." She saw the little man's eyes grow. Then he let out with a cry. "WHAH!" and with that, he fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped in front of a store called 'Bedroom secrets'. There were black curtains hanging in the windows so the girls couldn't see any of the clothes until they stepped in. They thought they couldn't be shocked anymore, considering the amount of money Izayoi had spent on them today. They were wrong.

Sango looked at the mannequin beside her who left nothing to the imagination. "They consider these clothes? They're practically naked!"

"Relax Sango. I'm not buying it for you, I'm buying it for the boys." Izayoi said with a giggle. She saw the expressions on the girls' faces and laughed harder. "I didn't mean for them to wear it. I meant for them to see _you_ in it. Once your guy sees you in this, it'll be all over. They will fall even deeper in love with you. They will worship the ground you walk on. Trust me on this. Besides, there's nothing like some sexy lingerie under an evening gown to make you feel confident and get those juices flowing." She winked at the girls as a man approached. "Oh Francois, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" She kissed both of his cheeks as he took her hands.

"I'm absolutely fabulous Iza. Now, what can I do for you this time? Didn't that big old hunk of a demon husband like the red lacy number…" He let his voice fade as he saw three girls staring at him, and Izayoi blushing. "Oopsie," escaped from his mouth as he brought a hand to cover it. "Me and my big mouth, anywho, what can I do for you ladies today?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi and the girls walked into the house with bags in their hands, as InuYasha and Miroku walked into the kitchen. "Well, looks like you had a fun day. Dad will be happy you didn't buy the whole mall."

Miroku chuckled as he walked over to offer Sango a hand with her bags.

"I got them, it's ok. But you'd really be my hero if you could get the rest of my stuff out of the car." She batted her eyelashes.

She's learning already Izayoi thought to herself. "InuYasha, would you and Miroku be dears and help with the rest of the bags in the car?"

"Sure mom." He set his can of soda on the counter and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Oh, where are your father and Sesshomaru?" She sat a bag on the counter as she went to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"He and Sesshomaru had a meeting with some guys. They should be back soon though." Walking outside, he started towards the car. He opened the trunk and swore. "Sweet mother of god! They did buy the whole damn mall! Jaken, get out of the way!"

Jaken lay passed out on top of the bags. He felt something moving underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes to see InuYasha jerk the bag he was laying on. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he flew through the air and landed on his head. _Oh look! The birdie is back._ "Ugh!"

Fluffy802005

So that was it. I hope you all liked it. Please LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I'm dyin here peoples lol. Anyways, I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but like I said above, I really wanted to develop Izayoi's relationship with the girls. Plus, I just thought it needed a little comic relief with Jaken. Please review. Thanks for reading.

Fluffy802005


	7. Chapter 7 AN

A/N

Ok, so here's the deal. I've had over 250 hits on this story. I'm thinking that for a first story that's pretty good. However, I've only had 3 reviews, and the one doesn't count cuz she's a friend, sorry bren. Anyways, I was originally planning on hurrying along with it to get chapters posted, but seeing as though no one, except 2 people have reviewed, I don't see why I should rush and get it finished. I'm working a lot more hours than I was when I started this, and when I get home at the end of the night I'm tired. So instead of working on it for two hours a night, I'm only gonna work on it when I feel like it. I'm gonna keep checking it, and if I get some more reviews, then I might work on it some more. I will finish it, because I hate starting something and not finishing, but I'm gonna do it for me. If I start getting some reviews, then I might pick up the pace, but as it is now, I'm gonna take my time. I have been neglecting my war-machine army and not painting it because I have been so into writing this fic, but, I need to get my army painted.

Like I said, if I see that there is an interest in this fic, then, I will write faster and post more frequently. But until then, I'm taking my time. Let me know if I am making the wrong conclusion here, but I feel as though people aren't into it. The only way I'll know for sure is by people reviewing me. I'm assuming you don't like it, cuz you ain't reviewing.

Like I said, I won't quit, because I ain't that way. But I will be taking me time if I don't here from people otherwise.

Thanks to those who have been reading, and a special thanks to my TWO reviewers.

Fluffy802005


	8. update

A/N

Ok, so I am almost finished with the next chapter. I hope to have it up by Friday. I'm working a lot of hours this week, but hopefully I can have it ready to go.

On another note, my hubby and I are having a Halloween party this year and I really wanna go as inuyasha. His aunt is a seamstress, so she said she would make me the costume. Now the only thing is, I found a pattern for the hakana, but not for the haori or the gi.. I was wondering if any of you either know where I could find the free pattern, or if any of you has made an inuyasha costume and would be willing to give me the pattern and or tell me how to make it. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

Like I said, hopefully, the next chappie will be up by Friday, but hopefully sooner.

Thanks for reading.

Fluffy802005


	9. The Unexpected

OK, So here's the next chapter. I'm very excited because I now have over 500 hits! Thanks to those of you who have posted. It really makes me want to write and post faster when I get reviews. So please, please, please keep reviewing.

I originally had wanted this fic to be about all three couples. However, I find myself wanting to write more about Sesshomaru and Rin. So I will be concentrating on them, but I will have things about the others as well.

So.. on with the story.

And as always…

I don't own InuYasha or the characters within. Sigh

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru sat in the chair listening to his father's advisor ranting on about the Naraku situation. Sesshomaru stopped listening twenty minutes ago, and his father looked like he was ready to explode. Shintu had suggested that they just return the girls and let Naraku disappear back into the woodwork. Sesshomaru saw the vein in his father's forehead starting to bulge out and decided he should interject.

"Shintu, my father and I have listened to what you have said and are thankful for your suggestions." Rising he shook Shintu's hand and led him towards the door. "I think my father and I need to talk alone now, in order to come to a solution to our problem." Opening the door, he waited for Shintu to leave.

Shintu acknowledged Sesshomaru with a bow, turned to Inutsio, bowed, and left the room. When he was to the elevator, he heard the door shut.

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "That corporate ass-kissing, no good political son of a bitchin whoreson."

Inutsio chuckled at his son's choice of colorful words and watched Sesshomaru pace back and forth.

"I can't believe that asshole suggested that we hand them back too Naraku. Ya know, I never liked that bastard, and now I know why. Give them back. Hah! Over my dead body! That's the only way Naraku will get his hands on Rin."

Rising Inutsio walked towards his son. "What has gotten into you? I know you're in love with the girl, but you are too emotional." Pausing he thought about what he had just said. "Jesus Sesshomaru. Did you hear what I just called you? Emotional. Never in a thousand years would I have ever thought I would use that word to describe you. Listen to me son," Putting his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder he made him look at him. "For years I heard people calling you 'The Ice Prince'. They said you had a heart of stone. You were cold, and you could freeze a person just by looking at them. You put the fear of God into people, and you got things done that way. If you let people see you like this, over a woman, they will use it to their full advantage." Walking towards his desk he sat. "I'm not telling you to stop loving this woman because that would be impossible. What I am telling you is that when you are near others who aren't members of our family, you must keep your emotions in check." Picking up a glass of scotch he sipped. "If they find out that Rin is your weak point, they will try to hurt her to get to you. Remember that."

Walking over to his father's desk, Sesshomaru picked up the phone, and punched in some numbers.

"Who are you calling Sesshomaru?"

He nodded his head to his father as the recipient of the call picked up. "Kouga, I have a job for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sesshomaru returned home that night everyone was fast asleep. He had found out some interesting facts about Naraku, and Shintu as well. All in all, it had been a rather productive day. However, he had yet to see Rin. It was too late to wake her, so he would just poke his head in and make sure she was ok.

He found out that the girls had been given their own rooms when he walked into their room and they weren't there. His mother had mentioned about having their own rooms set up before she left the house this morning. They had been moved to the second floor, that much he knew. Figuring his mother would place Rin directly below his room he opened the door.

He walked into Rin's room and knelt down beside her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, he hadn't the heart to wake her. Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead and smiled as she said his name. Her eyes slowly opened. Sleepily and softly she said his name, "Sesshomaru." His heart melted. She moved over to the other side of the bed to allow him room to sit.

He removed his shoes and took of his suit coat. Tossing the suit coat over a chair, he removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He sat down on the bed and swung his legs up. Lying on his side he pulled Rin into his body, she was a perfect fit. Her head rested on his arm as his other arm wrapped around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he breathed in her scent.

She inhaled his scent and let out a sigh of contentment. "I missed you today."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you, now get some sleep." He laid a kiss upon her head and closed his eyes. He knew he was making a mistake by sleeping with her. His bed would feel much too lonely when he went to it. He'd stay here until she fell asleep, and then he'd sneak off to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They'll never know what hit them." An evil laugh followed this statement.

"Keep your fucking voice down. They're demon's remember, they have like super fucking hearing and shit." Pulling the device from his bag, he gently strapped it underneath the car. "Did you take car of InuYasha's car?"

"Yeah, that mutt isn't going anywhere in that car."

"What about Miroku's?"

"Done."

"Good. Don't worry about the old man's or his old lady's. Naraku wants their kids taken care of first."

"Now explain to me again how you're gonna blow them up."

Rolling his eyes he looked at his accomplice. "He always leaves for work at the same time everyday. It takes him 45 minutes to get there. I'm setting it to go off in five and a half hours. By then,he'll beten minutes away from work. Then he goes boom. Get it?"

Renkotsu grinned, "You're a genius Bankotsu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi had woke early with plans of taking the girls shopping again. They had bought plenty of clothes yesterday, but today she wanted to get them things for their rooms. Each girl had her own personality and needed to express that. She would let them pick out the colors that they wanted their walls painted along with their bedclothes. Figuring the girls would still be sleeping, she decided to wake them so they could get an early start.

Not bothering to knock, she opened the door to Rin's room, stopping in the doorway at the sight before her. Rin was under her blankets, Sesshomaru on top of them, and she was wrapped in his arms. The most amazing thing about the whole situation was the fact that Sesshomaru had not woke up when she opened the door. Deciding to let them sleep, she closed the door and walked down the hall with a smile on her face. So they'd get a later start than she wanted, it would be worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was being served. Sesshomaru and Rin had yet to make an appearance and Inutsio was starting to get annoyed. Kagome and Sango were talking about all the clothes they bought yesterday and couldn't wait to show the boys their new outfits. InuYasha and Miroku pretended they were interested in what the girls were talking about.

Izayoi just smiled. The boys weren't interested in their clothing now, but when they saw them at the ball they were holding tomorrow, they would be. Chuckling to herself, she thought of the expressions on their faces when they found out what the girls would be wearing under their gowns. So she wasn't quite as old fashioned as her sons thought. She wanted grandchildren and she wasn't getting any younger. She had no doubt in her mind. These were the girls that her sons would marry. So she would help things along a little by helping the girls show their beauty more. Once the boys saw the lingerie the girls had picked, there would be wedding bells chiming faster than the boys could undress their girl.

Inutsio saw the look in his wife's eyes. He also caught the evil laugh she tried to hide and wondered what she had up her sleeves. No doubt it had something to do with marrying the boys off as quickly as possible. He caught Izayoi's attention and gave her a knowing look. She blushed and took a sip from her juice.

Looking down at his watch he realized that he and Sesshomaru would be late for work if they didn't hurry. "Where in the hell is that boy. We're gonna be late if he doesn't hurry up." Inutsio stood and walked past his wife to go in search of his son.

"Let him be dear. Sesshomaru hasn't taken a day off in over 5 years. You go yourself. I'm sure you're more than capable of handling things without him for one day."

Looking down at his wife, he saw she was hiding something. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now, have a good day at work and don't forget about the ball tomorrow night. I took your tux to the cleaners, so you should swing by and pick it up before you come home tonight." Seeing the dread of having to wear a tux in his eyes she added, "And don't you dare try anything foolish either. I _will_ go out and buy you a new one if you do try something."

As he walked away he heard Kagome asking about the ball. He was just getting ready to walk out the door when he remembered the report that Sesshomaru was working on last night. If he didn't get the report from him, he wouldn't accomplish anything at work today. He walked past the dining room and heard the girls squealing about getting to wear their new gowns.

Knocking on Sesshomaru's door he opened it. Nothing. His bed didn't even look slept in. He walked into his office, but he wasn't there either. Understanding dawned on him. There was a reason Izayoi wanted Sesshomaru left alone. Rin wasn't at breakfast either.

_Damn Sesshomaru. I need that stupid report and you spent all night frolicking in bed with a woman. I thought you had more respect for Rin than that. _

He went down to the second floor and opened Rin's door. To say he was shocked would be putting it mildly. There they were, in bed, fully clothed, sleeping. Sesshomaru was still wearing his clothes from yesterday lying on top of the covers, and Rin was underneath them in her night clothes. He smiled to himself. His son was so far gone. He shut the door quietly and decided he could get the report later. For now, he'd let Sesshomaru sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door clicking shut brought him out of his sleep. He felt warmth beside him and smiled as he realized it was Rin. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms. It was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had. He moved slightly, and she cuddled up tight against him. He wondered how she would react if he asked her to sleep in his room from now on. He knew she would be frightened at first, but all he would have to do is remind her of last night. Nothing would happen between them until she wanted it to. It might kill him to wait until she was ready, but for her he would wait. He would ask her to be his mate at the ball his mother was having tomorrow night. All he had to do was set the scene for after the party.

Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open. She became aware of her body pressed tight against his. He had slept with her all night. She had felt safe in his arms and hadn't had one nightmare. A girl could get used to his body close to hers in the night.

"Good morning Rin." He laid a kiss gently on her head and waited for her reply.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. "That's the best nights sleep I've ever had."

He smirked, "Well, that makes two of us then. I can't remember ever sleeping that much in one night." Sitting up slowly, he took her hand. "Come on, we better get down to breakfast. I'm gonna go change, and come back for you. We'll go down together."

Rin sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Smiling at him, she nodded her head.

He meant to turn and walk away. Just gather his things and go, but he couldn't. He plopped down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. She giggled when he settled her on his chest. For a moment, he did nothing but look at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked into her eyes. He thought about asking her now, and then thought it best to wait. Instead he pulled her towards him for a kiss. Soft and gentle, he didn't want to scare her. He also didn't want it to turn into a firestorm either. Ending the kiss, he reversed their position.

Giggling as he nuzzled against her neck, her heart was bursting inside for the love she felt for him. She had heard some people talking yesterday when they had been shopping. After Izayoi had turned her back to leave, she had overheard some of the woman that worked in the stores say that they couldn't believe a woman as nice and friendly as Izayoi could have a son like Sesshomaru. They had called him the "Ice Prince", and had said that he had a cold heart.

How the man in front of her could have a cold heart she had no idea. This man was warm, caring, giving, and loving. He had freed her and her friends with no thought of what he would get in return. Obviously the people who said these things about him didn't know him.

A knock on the door had him growling. "Go away!"

The door opened and Izayoi walked in. "Now, is that anyway to talk to your mother young man?"

"You're not my mother." He landed on the floor with a thud. "Ouch! Rin, what'd ya do that for?"

"That was very mean of you. Apologize to your mother." Crossing her arms she stared down at him.

He looked at Rin, and then to his mother. He saw the laughter in his mother's eyes. Then he looked at Rin again. Man he was so far gone. "I'm sorry for being _mean_ mother." Looking at Rin he pouted. "Happy now?"

"Yes I am." She said with a smile of accomplishment on her face.

"Ignore him Rin. He's always grumpy first thing in the morning. Always has been, always will be. I learned along time ago to just ignore him for a good half hour after he wakes up." Walking over to him, she kissed his cheek. "Good morning Sesshy."

He smiled in spite of himself, "Good morning mom."

"Sesshy?" Rin asked looking at them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Never mind that." He looked back to his mother. "What do you mean first thing in the morning? For all you know, I've been up for hours."  
Rin realized what Sesshomaru was getting at. His mother knew that he had stayed the night in her room. Oh man, this was bad.

"You'd think with you having a good nights sleep you wouldn't be so cranky this morning, but then again, it's your nature." Walking over to the chair by Rin's bed she picked up a robe. "Here dear, put this on and get out of bed so I can strip these sheets. We're clearing out this room so you and I can redecorate it for you."

"Wait a minute. How do you know I had a good nights sleep and what do you mean redecorate? This room was just redone a month ago! You're gonna change it again?" Walking over he sat down on the bed so his mother would have no choice but to answer him.

Glaring at him Izayoi spoke. "Well, to answer your first question, when I came in to wake Rin this morning, you didn't even hear me open the door. You two looked so peaceful, I decided to let you sleep." She saw the blush creeping into Rin's face, and the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. "You wipe that smirk off your face right now young man. I also covered for you with your father seeing as though you missed breakfast. By the way, you have the day off. Now get off the bed so I can strip it." She pulled on the blanket, but he didn't move.

"You still haven't answered my other question. Why are you redecorating this room again?" He grabbed Rin by the waist and pulled her onto the bed and into his lap.

She sighed realizing that he wasn't moving anytime soon. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed she answered him. "This is Rin's room now Sesshy. I figured that it would be nice if her room reflects who she is. In order to do that, Rin and I must go shopping to buy the things she wants, such as the bed clothes, curtains, dressers, and even the paint on the walls. She'll get to pick everything that will go in here."

Rin smiled at the thought. A room of her very own, plus she could pick everything that went in it. This was going to be one of the best days ever. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru spoke.

"If you want to redecorate a room for Rin, then you need to redecorate my room."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked with a slight bit of shock and fear in her voice.

Izayoi said nothing while she waited for Sesshomaru's answer. She already knew what he meant. Now it was her turn to smirk. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Shutting the door behind her she knelt down and put here ear to the door. She wasn't going to miss this.

"What do you mean redecorate your room?" Rin asked again. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Standing he ran his hand over his face. This wasn't going how he wanted it to. "Listen Rin, I was going to ask you this later on today but seeing as though my mother had other ideas…" He would have finished, but he knew his mother was outside the door listening. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open and looked down at her.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Izayoi stood and brushed herself off. Under her breath she said, "Good luck grouchy," and walked away.

When he was sure she was gone this time, he shut the door and walked over to Rin. "As I was saying," He paused for a moment to think how he should ask her, but then decided to dive head first into it. "Rin, I want you to move into my room. Now, before you say no, hear me out. First off, I haven't slept worth a damn since I met you. I've been too worried about you to sleep more than five minutes at a time. Last night I slept better than I ever have in my entire life. The reason being, because I was next to you and I knew nothing would happen to you with me there. If you don't feel comfortable sleeping by me, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. I want you in the same room as me. I can protect you better that way."

Rin thought she heard more in his voice than just wanting to protect her, but she couldn't say yes unless she knew. "Is that the only reason? So you can protect me better?"

He heard the hurt in her voice. He knew she was worried about him making decisions based on the fact that he wanted to protect her from Naraku. He wasn't going to give everything away just yet. Tomorrow night would be the night for that, but for now, he could tell her part of the truth.

"My bed would feel empty without you beside me Rin. I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone again."

It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, exactly. But for now, it was enough. "Shouldn't you clear it with your parents first? I mean, I will, but I don't want them to be mad at me or anything."

He jumped onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. "They'll get over it." He said and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and Miroku decided to take Sango and Kagome out for the day. They piled into InuYasha's car. It was a little crowded with all four of them, but they managed to fit ok with Sango and Kagome in the backseat. InuYasha turned the key, nothing. He tried again, but the car still wouldn't start. "Son of a bitch! I just got her back from the garage and already there's something wrong with her." He got out of the car and went around to the hood. Miroku and the girls followed his lead and got out of the car.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish InuYasha?" Miroku asked as InuYasha looked at the engine.

"What's that supposed to mean monk?" InuYasha turned his head towards Miroku and scowled at him.

Miroku moved behind Sango. "You wouldn't know the difference between a muffler and a carburetor."

"Why don't you come out from behind Sango and say that to my face!" InuYasha's ears started to twitch.

"I'm fine right where I am thank you."

Sango felt a hand on her bottom. She grabbed Miroku by the arm and flipped him onto his back. She turned her back on him and went to stand by Kagome. "Pervert."

InuYasha knelt down beside him with a smirk on his face. "Will you never learn?" InuYasha stood as he heard Sesshomaru and Rin walking towards the garage. "Come on, we'll hitch a ride with them."

Rin saw her friends walking out of the garage and waved. "Hi guys. Whacha doin?"

"We were going to go to the park, but InuYasha's car won't start." Kagome stood beside Rin and noticed that Rin looked very refreshed and relaxed.

"Really? Sesshomaru's taking me to the park too." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Can we catch a ride with ya Fluffy?" InuYasha looked at his brother and saw annoyance cross his face.

"I told you not to call me that." He looked at Rin who had a smile on her face. He looked back at his brother. "Get in, but I'm not driving you all over town."

Rin squealed with delight and kissed his cheek. The others went back into the garage to get their things out of InuYasha's car. Rin started walking towards Sesshomaru's Explorer when he caught a strange scent on the wind. It smelled like, oh shit! "Rin no!" Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the waist and pulled her to the ground underneath him just a few feet from the explorer right before it exploded.

The rest of the group came running out of the garage. "Rin!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha and Miroku ran over to where Sesshomaru lay. Dragging Sesshomaru and Rin away from the burning car, they told the girls to go get help. Kagome and Sango ran towards the house as Izayoi and the rest of the house staff was running out.

"What happened?" Izayoi said with fear in her voice.

"Sesshomaru and Rin, he saved her." Kagome could say no more as tears fell down her face. Izayoi wrapped her in her arms and looked at Sango, "What happened?"

Sango was shook up as well but managed to tell her. "His car exploded."

Izayoi ran down the driveway and into the yard where Sesshomaru and Rin lay, while InuYasha and Miroku tried to wake them.

She knelt beside Sesshomaru and looked at InuYasha. "Are they…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

InuYasha shook his head no. "No, but we should get them to a doctor. He shielded Rin with his body. She must have bumped her head when they fell. She doesn't even have a scratch on her. Sesshomaru's back is all torn up though."

Miroku stood. "Let's get them into the house and call the doctor. We need to call Master Inutsio and let him know what's happened."

"I don't think we need to Miroku, dad just pulled in." He turned to his mother who was now between Sesshomaru and Rin praying.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" Inutsio ran over to his wife and took her in his arms. "What happened?" He asked InuYasha.

InuYasha pointed towards Sesshomaru's burning Explorer. "That's what's left of Sesshomaru's Explorer."

Rage so intense poured into Inutsio's body. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins, as hot as molten lava. He released Izayoi from his arms. "Get the girls inside and call a doctor. InuYasha, help me get Rin and Sesshomaru inside."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor came out of Sesshomaru's room. She walked towards the group that was sitting and standing in the hallway. Inutsio was the first to speak, "How are they Kaede?"

"They will be fine. Rin has a bump on her head, so I want you to keep an eye on her for any signs of confusion or disorientation. She does have a minor concussion. Sesshomaru on the other hand was a pain as usual. I picked a lot of metal fragments out of his back. It will heal in no time. I gave him something to make him sleep because he was ready to murder a man by the name of Naraku." She sat down in a chair beside Izayoi. "They were both very lucky. If Sesshomaru hadn't shielded Rin, I'm sure she would have died. From what I saw of Sesshomaru's back, had that been Rin's body, she surely would have died. He saved her life."

Izayoi started crying again. This time, they were tears of relief, knowing that both Sesshomaru and Rin would be alright. "Thank you Kaede."

"No need to thank me. Ye best keep an eye on that son of yours though. That boy has a temper on him and when he wakes up, he will be even more unpleasant." She handed Izayoi some medicinal herbs, antibiotics, pain pills, and bandages. She gave her instructions on what to do and what to expect from Rin's concussion.

"I shall be leaving now. If there is anything else ye need, just call me. I'll show myself out."

InuYasha had been holding Kagome the whole time. Kagome had stopped crying once Kaede had told them things would be ok. He stood up and took Kagome's hand. "Come on." He started to walk away when his father stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Inutsio bellowed.

"I was gonna take Kagome to my room so she could sleep." He stood between Kagome and his father.

"You're taking her to the dojo." He looked at Miroku and Sango who were standing beside InuYasha. "I want the four of you in the dojo in twenty minutes. Girls, your training will start today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sesshomaru heard the door shut, he got off of the couch and went to sit beside Rin on his bed.

Feeling someone beside her she opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru." She sat up.

He pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd lost you. God Rin. When I realized there was a bomb… I saw you… and I… if I hadn't gotten to you in time…" he couldn't even finish. Thinking about how he almost lost her made all words stick in his throat.

Rin wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her for dear life. She felt him trembling, and then felt his tears on her chest. "You saved me. You risked your life for mine. I doesn't matter what could have happened because it didn't happen. I love you Sesshomaru."

He released her from his embrace and took her hands in his. Looking into her eyes he saw his future. "I love you too Rin." He touched his hand to her cheek then touched his lips to hers. Slowly pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers. "Rin, I have to ask you. I can't wait another minute because I don't know what could happen in that small amount of time." Looking deep into her eyes he asked her a question he had once thought impossible for him. "Will you be my mate?"

So, there it is. A little bit of a cliffy, but you need those every once in a while. I hope you enjoyed it

Please please please please please review. I know there are a lot of people reading this. I take constructive criticism very well, and it is always very useful. I'm gonna start on the next chapter on Monday cause I work all weekend. Please review in the meantime.

Fluffy802005


	10. Questions

Ok everyone, here's the next chappie. Every story needs a little bit of a cliffy every once in a while right? I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I just felt that where I chose to stop was right.

I hope you enjoy, and remember;

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or the characters within. sigh

Chapter 8 'Questions'

InuYasha had found two of his old gi's and gave them to Sango and Kagome to change into. Once he returned to his room after walking Kagome to hers, he thought about the events of the morning.

If Sesshomaru hadn't slept in for the first time in his life, he would have been in the SUV when it exploded. His car wouldn't start for some reason, so he and the others had asked for a ride with Sesshomaru. Had they not asked for a ride, Sesshomaru and Rin would have been in the car when it exploded. If Sesshomaru hadn't sensed the bomb when he did, Rin would be dead right now. He wasn't letting Kagome out of his sight anymore. Where she went he went, and where he went, she went, bottom line. If she didn't like it, tough shit, she'd get over it.

She'd move into his room. He'd sleep on the couch and she could have his bed. Hell, Rin and Sango could sleep in there too for all he cared, his bed was big enough for all three of them. All that mattered was that Kagome be near him at all times. But if he kept her confined like that, he would be no better than Naraku. Sighing he realized he had to come up with a better way. He just couldn't think of a better way right now. So until he thought of one, she stayed with him.

A knock on his door brought him back to earth. "Come in." He said as he put on his gi. Miroku walked in. "Hey we still have fifteen minutes 'til we need to be in the dojo, so I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." InuYasha said as he sat down in his recliner with a bottle of water.

"I've been thinking. I don't think it's a good idea to leave the girls alone." Miroku walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water. "I mean, it was one thing when they were all sharing a room. I mean, you and me on one side, and Fluffy on the other." He sat down on the couch and took a big gulp of water. "Now they have separate rooms, and they are a floor below us. I don't like it." Raising the bottle of water to his lips for another drink he sighed, "I just don't like it." Then he took another sip. He lowered the bottle and gestured with it to InuYasha. "What do you think?"

Sighing he rose, "I don't like it either." He started pacing back and forth making wild gestures with his hands as he talked. Water sloshed out of the bottle every time he moved his arm. "Hell, I don't know what the fuck to do. I was seriously contemplating making Kagome move into my room so I could protect her. You get that damn look of your face monk. I didn't mean it like that!" He stopped and glared at Miroku who had a smirk on his face.

Miroku chuckled. "Lighten up dog boy. I know what you meant. Your intentions are completely honorable." Rising he started walking towards the door. "Come on before we're late. We'll swing by the girls' rooms. When we're done with their first lesson, I think we should talk to them about our concerns." Walking out into the hall he waited for InuYasha to join him. "I'm sure they'd appreciate the fact that we are including them in decisions that concern them."

InuYasha shut his bedroom door. "Oh I get it. Kinda like making them think that we are leaving the final decision up to them, when in fact they have no say in the matter whatsoever." InuYasha smiled.

"I think you're finally learning something about women InuYasha." Chuckling they walked down the hall to get the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Rin stared at Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. "Come again?"

Finally she managed to say something, but it wasn't what he was expecting. "Rin, will you be my mate?" _She's trying to kill me, isn't she? She's just sitting there, staring at me. _

Rin couldn't believe it. She had heard it with her own ears, but she still didn't believe it. "Why?"

That's not what he was expecting either. "Why should you marry me?" He asked in response to her question.

"Yes… I mean no. What I'm trying to say is, why me? Why do you want _me_ to be your mate?"

Ok, now he was getting confused. Didn't she know he loved her? He told her enough, didn't he? "Rin, I…"

"And don't you dare say to protect me because if you do I swear to all holy Buddha I will beat you to within an inch of your life."

Smiling he caressed her cheek with his hand. _So that's what this is all about. She wants to know that I'm doing it for all the right reasons. She's so damn cute._ He noticed that she was wearing the necklace he _gave_ her. He thought it was time to explain.

The necklace lay against her skin, close to her heart. He looked into her eyes as he took the necklace in his hand. "I never told you the whole story behind this necklace, did I?" He let the necklace fall back to its spot on her chest.

_Is he trying to dodge my question? Well, he could try all he wanted. I'll play along with his game for now. One way or the other, he'll tell me the reason why he chose me._ "No, you didn't. All you said was that it was your mother's, and it was special. Now stop avoiding my question."

He chuckled. _For being afraid of me at first, she sure is willing to go toe to toe with me now_. _God how I love this woman!_ Standing up from the bed he walked towards his bureau. "I'm not going to lie to you Rin, I have dated many women. However, never once have I even thought about giving any of them that necklace. The necklace was my mother's. She gave it to my father before she died with instructions to give it to me, along with a letter, this letter." From his drawer he produced an envelope that Rin could tell was very old. It had turned a tea color from age, and some of the edges were frayed.

She looked up at him as he handed her the letter. "Read it." Handing her the letter he walked back towards the bureau. While she read the letter, he dug through the drawer for another piece of jewelry that belonged to his mother. Finding it, he opened the box that held his mother's ring. Opening it, he put the ring in his pocket and put the case back in his bureau. With his hand in his pocket, he turned around to see that tears were starting to flow freely down her face.

_My dearest son, Sesshomaru,_

_I am sorry that I will not be there to see you grow into a man. I am saddened that I will not be able to see you fall in love, or see any of your pups._

_Even though you are young as I write this letter, I know that you will be very picky when it comes to choosing your mate. You are such a picky child now as it is, I can only imagine what you will be like when you are older. I pity the poor girl who captures your heart, for she will be in for some very trying times. However, because of this, I know that the woman you choose as your mate will be the most wonderful woman. _

_Your father gave me this necklace, which I now give to you. This necklace is intended for the woman whom you give your heart to, the woman whom you intend to be your mate. _

_Always remember Sesshomaru, that I love you with all my being. The happiest day of my life was when I gave birth to you. My life in this world will be short, and because of that, I give you this piece of advice. Live your life to the fullest, and enjoy every minute you have with those you love. Do not hide your love for anyone. When you find that love, share it with her, for you never know what tomorrow will hold._

_Take care, my precious one. Always remember that I love you, and I will always be with you._

_Mother_

It wasn't until she finished reading that letter that she fully understood why things were moving as fast as they were. She also realized that Izayoi was right. Sesshomaru would not marry her in order to protect her. He would marry her because he loved her.

Sitting down beside her, he wiped the tears from her face. "Now do you understand?"

She nodded her head as she looked at him. She didn't trust her voice. Tears were still falling silently down her cheeks.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed now, with Sesshomaru crouching in front of her. He slowly shifted so he was on one knee. His right hand slowly crept into his pocket. His hand closed around the ring as he brought his hand out of his pocket. Taking her left hand in his, he looked up into her eyes.

"I love you Rin. I have since the moment you ran into my arms in the forest. I have never been the type of man who showed emotion. You are the first person who ever brought out those feelings in me. You're the only person I've ever let boss me around, slight as it may be." He smirked at her as she let a slight giggle escape her lips. "I love watching you smile when you think I'm not looking, and I love hearing you laugh." He brought his hand out of his pocket, the ring still in the palm of his hand so Rin couldn't see. "Those are the reasons I want you to be my mate Rin, not just so I can protect you, but because you are the piece of my heart that was missing in my life."

Opening his hand he smiled up at her. "Rin, I ask you again, will you be my mate?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had finished changing into InuYasha's old training gi when there was a knock on her door. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she walked over to open the door. Kagome answered the door to find Sango in the hallway. "Looks like yours fits better than mine." Kagome laughed as she held the door open for Sango.

"Well, I'm sure that after today master Inutsio will see to it that we get our own gi's that will fit us properly." Sango walked into Kagome's room and sat down on some pillows that were laid out on the floor. "Did you know that your room is directly below InuYasha's?"

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hmph. Did you check out the view from your balcony yet?" Walking towards her balcony doors Kagome opened them and walked out. "The view is really beautiful from here." Looking past the gardens she searched for the hot spring she and InuYasha had shared, she couldn't find it.

Sango walked out onto the balcony to join Kagome. Leaning against the balcony she spoke. "What do you think if we share a room for a little while?" She saw confusion on Kagome's face. "Don't get me wrong, I like having my own room, but I was thinking at night. I know that Naraku only messed with cars this time, but soon he'll try getting into the house, and I just think that if he does, we'd have a better chance if there was more than one of us in a room at night." Sango turned and leaned her back against the balcony to face Kagome.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Kagome turned as she heard a knock at her door. "That'll be InuYasha and Miroku. Come on, we'll run it past them on the way to the dojo."

As they were walking back into the room, they heard pounding on the door followed by InuYasha shouting for Kagome. "I'M COMING!" She yelled back at him. "Jeez, you'd think I've been making you wait for hours InuYasha." She said as she opened the door smiling.

InuYasha stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "Feh! Come on, dad's probably waiting on us." He turned and started walking down the hall.

Kagome quickly followed after him. "Sango and I were thinking, and we wondered what you think about…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutsio paced back and forth in the dojo as Izayoi watched him. He had been thinking about how to train the girls. First he would teach them the basics on self-defense, and then he would teach them on weapons.

Miroku had told him that Sango had been interested in hiraikotsu. She had said that she came from a long line of demon exterminators, so maybe she would take to it naturally.

Kagome on the other hand came from miko's. Most miko's that he could remember normally trained with a bow and arrow. The dojo really wasn't set up for that, but it wasn't set up for hiraikotsu either. After self-defense, they would go outside and start training on their weapons. It would be good for them. Not to mention that the boys could use some practice as well. They could help him with the girls.

Izayoi watched as her husband paced back and forth in the dojo. She knew he was thinking because of the look on his face. The best way to describe it would be confused. Whenever he thought about anything, that look appeared. It could be something as simple as 'I wonder what's for dinner?' to something complicated having to do with his work.

As she sat and watched him, a thought popped into her head. "Honey?"

He stopped pacing to look at his wife. "Yes Izayoi."

Sitting on the floor she looked up at him. "How did you know to come home? I mean, you had left for work, and I don't think any of the servants called you, so how did you know?"

Sitting down next to his wife, he wrapped an arm around her. "I was about ten minutes from work when I started to get a funny feeling, and started feeling very warm. I knew something was wrong here at home, so I turned the car around. I didn't care that I would be late. I just had to make sure everything was alright." Izayoi rested her head on his shoulder. "I've learned over the years to never ignore my instincts. When it comes to my family, no matter how silly something may seem at the time, I always make sure everything is ok."

Izayoi smiled as he stroked her hair. He was still a very romantic and wonderful man, and very affectionate after all these years. Her family had said that if she went with him, she would be disowned. There was an energy surrounding him that drew her to him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. And he had saved her. He saved her life from being a slave to a demon, but he had also saved her heart from the man she had been promised to.

FLASHBACK:

_In order to save her family, her father had promised her hand to an evil and powerful Lord. She had been sent to him that day, a day that would forever change her life. _

_She had arrived at his palace were she was taken in and clothed in rags. The man had already taken several wives and didn't have a need for another. He wanted a slave. That very same day a demon came to the palace grounds to buy a human slave. She caught his eye and was soon purchased. While she was being transported they came across Inutsio. He had been her knight in shining armor._

_The demon had made the mistake of trying to start a fight with Inutsio. During their confrontation, the demon had pulled Izayoi out of the carriage she was in and tried to use her as a shield, thinking that Inutsio would just kill her allowing time for the demon to escape. He had been wrong. Inutsio stopped immediately upon seeing Izayoi. His hatred for the demon had increased seeing that he was willing to sacrifice an innocent in order to protect himself. _

_Inutsio had never been fond of humans, but this human woman caught his eye. She was breathtaking. There was truly something about her that made him take notice. He didn't realize until after, that it was her innocence. Even though most women had been married by the time they were her age, she had yet to be touched. There was something special about this woman that made him want to save her._

_When the demon pulled her from the carriage to use her as a shield, Inutsio had plunged his sword forward. She closed her eyes and thought she was dead. She felt the air from the blade pass by her face and then felt the demon's hold on her loosen. She opened her eyes as Inutsio brought the blade back towards him and felt the demon fall to the ground. _

_With her heart in her throat she raised her eyes to the man in front of her._

_To Izayoi he had seemed like a nobleman. He was dressed immaculately and carried a sword at his side. It wasn't until after he had killed the demon and turned to help Izayoi from the ground that she realized he was a demon as well._

_She immediately cowered, and curled into herself expecting him to bestow a fatal blow on her as well, but it never came. As she opened her eyes he knelt down beside her and held his hand out for hers. _

_He had taken her back to her village and returned her to her parents. As he was leaving he heard her father say that she would return to the palace and their Lord at once. Izayoi had tried to explain to her father what had happened, but he would not listen. _

_Inutsio had told himself to leave and ignore the young maiden's problems, it was none of his business. As he heard her cries and smelled her tears, he couldn't allow her to go through that pain again. _

_He walked back into their hut and told Izayoi she would go with him. That he would take her away from her troubles. Her parents said that if she went with him, that she would be dead to them. Despite the pain she felt for her family, she could not allow herself to return to the palace. She dried her tears and took the hand that Inutsio offered her. _

_She walked out of the hut without looking back._

END FLASHBACK

"It's almost as if it's all happening all over again, only this time, it's our children." Izayoi sighed as she closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Inutsio kissed his wife on her forehead then spoke. "We fight him. It's bad enough that in this day and age, people become slaves to their lives, but when those lives are taken from them and they no longer have a choice, they are forgotten by those who once loved them." Rising he helped his wife to her feet. "Naraku might have taken those girls' freedom, but he did not take their will to live."

Walking towards the swords on the wall he ran his hand over Tetsuiga. He looked at Tensaiga, which was placed beside Tetsuiga. One sword was forged to protect humans by slaying a hundred demons in one swing of the blade, the other could bring a hundred souls back into their bodies, restoring life. "Naraku has attacked us. He has brought a battle to his door which he will not avoid or survive. I will do everything in my power to see that he never lays another hand on anyone again. With our sons fighting at my side, there is no way we will lose."

He turned around to see InuYasha and the others standing in the doorway of the dojo. The girls had tears in their eyes, and InuYasha and Miroku had smirks on theirs. "I'm glad to hear that you detest Naraku's ways as much as I do father." Walking towards his father he looked at the swords behind him. "So," He said with a grin on his face, "Which one's mine?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears she could no longer control began flowing down her face once again. He truly loved her. The words which he just spoke to her were the most beautiful she had ever heard. She wanted to say yes, but the word wouldn't come.

He looked up at her, ring still in hand. Her tears had returned. He couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. Did she not feel as he did, or did she feel the same? If she didn't answer him this time, he knew his heart would surely disintegrate.

Seeing a smile slowly made its way across her face as she began to nod yes, he placed the ring on her finger. Raising his hand to her face to brush away her tears, he let the breath he was holding escape his body. She was his, now and forever. All the questions, doubts, and fears he had had in that brief moment was quickly replaced with a feeling of pure joy.

He rose and began to kiss her softly. Her arms wrapped around him as the kiss consumed her body and soul. They laid back onto the bed his body on top of hers.

It was strange for her that as soon as his weight was slowly placed on her, she felt safe and secure. Many had tried to forcefully take her, but she had fought them off. Now, there was only the desire to pull him closer.

He could sense her need, and her desire. His was trying to consume him, but he wanted to wait, needed to wait. Her body had been through so much pain today, he didn't want to inflict anymore on her. She was pure. Her body had never felt the true touch of a man. Reigning in control of his body, he slowly pulled away from her kiss and shifted his weight from her body. Lying on his side, he pulled her tight against him, resting his head next to hers.

He inhaled her scent and nestled his face against her hair. With his mouth close to her ear he whispered. "I love you Rin. We have all the time in the world. For now, you must rest and regain your strength." She sighed sleepily. The medicine which Kaede had given him was slowly started to take effect.

Once Rin was asleep in his arms, he let sleep take him as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you review this one as well. When I get reviews it makes me want to write more, so please keep the reviews coming.

Fluffy 802005


	11. Sleeping Alone

Ok, here's the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I know it took me longer to post this chapter, and I think a big part of that was not a lot of reviews. I really need to know how I'm doing with this. The reviews I have gotten from people are great and I thank you soooo much for them. I just wish that some of the other people who read it would review as well.

There are no lemons as of yet. There's some fluff though. I think the first lemon will be coming in the next chapter.

Please R&R

As always… I don't own InuYasha or the characters within… le sigh

Chapter 9

The girls' training had gone surprisingly well after the first few kinks were worked out. Inutsio changed out of his gi and into a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt as he thought about the training earlier that evening.

It's a good thing Kagome didn't have a lot of power behind her shots yet or else InuYasha would have ended up with a sacred arrow through his chest.

There was no doubt about it, Kagome was definitely a miko. As soon as the bow and arrow touched her hands, the arrow started to glow. Her first couple of shots had missed the target completely. After losing or breaking about ten arrows, she finally started to hit the target. She would have to practice at least everyday, sometimes a couple times a day if she is to be good enough to help battle Naraku.

Sango on the other hand took to hiraikotsu as though she had been born using the thing. She hit the target every time after the first couple of throws. Miroku had complimented her on her performance by stroking her bottom. He in return got a very nice thank you in the form of a giant goose egg on his head from hiraikotsu.

Both girls did very well in the self defense part of the training. They managed to hip throw the boys well. He had actually partnered them up different than the boys were expecting. Kagome was teamed up with Miroku, while Sango was partnered with InuYasha.

He had done this for numerous reasons. One was because of the way Miroku is always fondling Sango. If he gave her the chance to be very physical with him, she might hurt him pretty good. While he might deserve it, he wanted to keep things running smoothly. Unfortunately, because of pairing him with Kagome, he accidentally got kicked in a very sensitive area when the girl didn't pull her kick. InuYasha, Sango and Kagome kneeled beside him to try and help him. Then to top it all off, he tried to grope Kagome when she tried to help him! Kagome had shrieked, and smacked him, while InuYasha hit him over the head a couple of times while screaming 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!' Last he knew, Miroku was sitting with an ice pack in his lap, and one on his head while Izayoi got him some pain medicine.

The second reason he paired them that way was because he knew Miroku would try something on Kagome and he wanted to see how InuYasha and Sango would act. InuYasha's response pleased him, as did Sango's. She smacked him a good one in the face and stomped off yelling something about him being a stupid, perverted, no good something or other. It was really quite amusing, Inutsio thought with a smirk on his face.

"And what are you smirking about?"

Inutsio jumped as Izayoi walked up behind him. "Nothing." He answered sheepishly.

She skeptically looked at him and walked towards her closet. "I know you better than that. You wanted that to happen, didn't you?" As she talked she grabbed a nightgown and started changing. "Poor Miroku is sitting in his room with a massive headache and worrying about the possibility of not functioning as a man ever again."

Inutsio chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough as Izayoi glared at him. "He'll be fine. Besides, I wanted to see how InuYasha and Sango would respond to him making a pass at Kagome. They both responded as I thought, and now I have no doubt about their feelings." Walking over to his wife, who had a cynical look on her face, he started to massage her shoulders. "Come on, let's go to bed. Today was a long day, and tomorrow will be even longer with the party you're having."

Inutsio picked her up and started walking towards the bed.

She smiled up at him. "I thought you were tired?"

"I don't recall saying that." Shutting off the light he fell with her onto the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha was sitting on the couch in Miroku's room as Miroku groaned in pain in his recliner.

"Would you quit acting like a big baby and stop your whining already?" InuYasha changed the channel for the umpteenth time in a half hour.

"I don't understand why you had to hit me ten times in the same spot. You really have some anger management, _and_ jealousy issues InuYasha. Are you going to beat up every guy that looks at Kagome?" Miroku shifted in his seat and winced as the icepack in his lap fell to the side of his leg. He slowly and carefully sat it back on his lap.

"I told you not to touch her, and you did." InuYasha shook the remote at him while he talked. Once he was finished making his point, he went back to flipping channels. "Man. Ya know, you'd think since there are over 200 channels, there'd be something on."

As a knock sounded on the door, both men looked towards it. "Enter." Miroku said.

Sango slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Hi."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he had no where to go and nothing to protect him. "If you're gonna hit me again do it and get it over with. All I ask is that you make sure to knock me out with the first punch."

"Wussy." InuYasha smirked as he saw Miroku cower slightly.

Sango walked over to Miroku. He closed his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the blow. When it didn't come, he opened one eye and looked at her. "Aren't you gonna hit me again?"

She smiled down at him. He looked up at her with his biggest puppy eyes trying to look sweet and innocent. "InuYasha, could you give us a minute?" Sango asked a little too sweetly.

InuYasha grinned as he realized Miroku was in for more. Rising he waved, "Have fun Miroku."

Miroku scrambled to his feet and cringed as the ice pack fell of his lap. "InuYasha, don't leave me! I beg of you."

Opening the door InuYasha turned to him. "You made your bed pervert, time to lay in it. Don't let him off the hook too easily Sango." Shutting the door he saw Miroku fall to his knees and drop his chin to his chest. Miroku muttered "I'm doomed."

As soon as the door closed Sango tore into him. "I can't believe you! You actually groped Kagome! You're lower than I thought possible! She tried to help you and what do you do? You start grabbing her ass!"

He looked up and saw her pacing back and forth. Her arms were flailing all over the place and her face was as red as the fire's of hell as she kept on ranting about his behavior. He was in for it now. Wait a minute. Why's she so mad? It's not like I groped her. AH HA! That's it! I didn't grope her, I groped Kagome. BY GOD SHE'S JEALOUS! A mischievous grin crossed his face as he slowly rose and started walking towards her.

"And let me tell you something else mister…" Her voice trailed off as she turned and bumped straight into his chest. She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked and started backing away.

His arm came up to grab hers, not allowing her to move further from him. He saw her cheeks turn pink as he pulled her back closer to him. "You're jealous."

Blinking at him she pulled her arm from his grip. "Excuse me? What do I have to be jealous about? Being jealous would imply that I have feelings for you which is _far_ from the truth. I loathe you. You make me sick with all your... your... pervertedness. And don't change the subject."

Taking a step closer to her he ignored her last statement as he watched her swallow nervously. Good, he thought. Let's see her try to get out of this. "You didn't seem to think so the other night on our picnic."

She took another step back. "You were well behaved, and I was tired."

"You seemed to enjoy sleeping next to me." He took another step towards her realizing that very soon her back would be against a wall and she would have no where to go.

"I said I was tired. You could have been anybody, it wouldn't have mattered." She lied.

He took another step closer to her and she bumped into the wall. Putting his hands on either side of her he leaned closer. "Liar." He whispered into her ear and felt her tremble. He pulled his head back, his lips were now just a breath away from hers.

She looked from his eyes to his lips. That was all he needed.

He captured her mouth before the thought to move crossed her mind. His mouth took possession of hers as his tongue claimed her mouth. A moan escaped her lips but was silenced by his mouth as her arms came up to wrap around him.

Before wrapping his arms around her, he found the light switch near her head and turned it off so the room was dark, except for the moonlight that shone through the windows. Backing away from the wall, Sango still in his arms, he picked her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He walked towards his bed, their lips still tangled with one another's.

Nothing and everything was going through Sango's mind. Her brain was registering everything his mouth was doing to hers. She felt her body heat as he picked her up and carried her. Suddenly she realized that she was lying on the bed, he was on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back as the kiss deepened. Her entire body was tingling from his touch.

She suddenly pulled away from him and sat up. "Wait! We can't do this."

"Not with our clothes on we can't." He said as he propped his head up on his elbow.

She glared at him and stood. She started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. A million and one thoughts raced through her head. All of them but one told her that now wasn't the time. She quickly pushed that one to the back of her mind as she sat down on the bed. "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

She turned to look at him. He looked devastatingly handsome in the moonlight. His hair was tousled from her hands, and the top two buttons of his shirt had come undone from their little 'tussle' so to speak. "I want… I mean… I'm a… What I mean is… I want my first time to be… well, special. Not like this. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was all nice, very nice, if you get my drift." she said with a naughty smile on her face. "I just want it to be, sweet. Ya know?" Her smile quickly turned shy as she started to blush.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through the end of her hair. "I can understand that. Most guys want their first time to be… intense, shall we say." A devilish grin spread across his face. "Truth be told, I always wanted my first time to be… well, let's just say I'm a romantic at heart."

Did she just hear him right? Did he just say in not so many words that he was still a virgin too!

Seeing the stunned look on her face he smiled. "Yes Sango. I'm still a… you know. I've never been with a woman before."

"You, the most perverted, lecherous man I've ever met in my life, are still a virgin?"

"Keep it down would ya!" He pulled her back down onto the bed close to him. "Let's just say that isn't common knowledge and I'd like to keep it that way. I have a reputation to maintain."

She smiled as she moved a little closer to him, her head sharing his pillow. "I never would have thought."

Smiling he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just say I haven't found the right woman, until now." He added quietly.

She heard the last part that was said just below a whisper, and smiled back at him. Leaning her head closer to his she kissed him softly. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

He heard fear in her voice and panicked slightly. "Is everything OK Sango? Did something happen?" He sat up quickly and looked down at her.

She sat up too and looked away. "No, it's just that, well after today, I don't really feel safe being by myself. I know that no one has gotten into the house, but they did get into the garage, and what's to say that they won't try to go after us if they have the chance? I mean, anything could happen, and we're down on the second floor and everyone else is…"

She would have kept rambling on if he hadn't taken her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him. "No one will hurt you Sango. I promise. You can stay here for as long as you like. I'll even sleep on the couch if you want."

She smiled at him and he saw her eyes sparkling in what little amount of light the moon gave before it went behind a cloud. He started to get up from the bed, but her hand reached for his stopping him.

"I slept really well the other night. I liked sleeping near you." She smiled softly as he sat back down on the bed.

"I thought you were just really tired?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I lied." She said simply.

He laughed as he laid down and pulled her close against him. Grabbing the comforter beside him, he threw it over them both and then wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Sango." He whispered as she nestled tight against him.

"Goodnight Miroku."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stood at the door for a few minutes before deciding to leave them alone. It seemed that Miroku had already turned things into his favor, and that wasn't much fun for InuYasha. Turning from the door he started walking down the hallway towards his room whistling.

Once in his room, he went to his dresser to get a clean pair of sleep pants. While looking for them, he found a cigar left over from when he and Miroku had played poker with some of the guys last weekend. "Don't mind if I do." He said to himself as he found his pants and grabbed the cigar.

Tossing the cigar on his bed he stripped and threw his clothes into the hamper. Pulling on his sleep pants, he walked over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer out. He popped the cap, threw it in the trash, and walked over to grab the cigar before walking out onto his balcony.

Today had been rough. First Sesshomaru's SUV explodes, and then Kagome shoots him with a sacred arrow. Thank god she was a lousy shot. He deserved a little end of the day treat. It wasn't like he did this often, he justified to himself. Everyone needs a cold beer and a good cigar every once in a while right?

After lighting the cigar he took a deep drink from the bottle. Leaning on the railing he sighed, "Damn that's good."

One minute he smelled nothing but the cigar, then he smelled the sweetness wafting up to tingle his senses. Looking over his balcony, he saw that Kagome's balcony doors were open. He could hear the water from the shower she was taking and the scent of the body wash she was using. Then the water stopped. He heard her step out of the shower and sigh. She must not have the door closed he thought. He could hear everything, and smell everything as well.

Sitting down in his chair, he propped his feet up on the railing and leaned back enjoying the sounds and scents coming from Kagome's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Sighing in contentment she started to dry off. After wrapping the towel around her head she put on the robe Izayoi had bought for her.

She walked out of the bathroom and felt a slight breeze coming from the open balcony doors. It felt wonderful. She walked over to her closet and opened the doors to walk in. It amazed her how many wonderful things she had received from Izayoi over the last few days. Everything was so beautiful. Walking over to her nightgowns she searched through until she found the one she was looking for. It was silk, a deep burgundy color with matching robe, which fell to her ankles. She let the robe she was wearing drop to the floor in exchange for the silk nightgown.

After hanging her robe up she walked from the closet and towel dried her hair on her way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she hung the towel up to dry and started brushing her hair. She put it in a ponytail and grabbed the lotion from the counter. She started rubbing it on her legs and arms. This was one thing she definitely enjoyed. The mixed scent of lavender and chamomile were sweet, yet subtle. She definitely loved pampering her skin with the lotions. She could already feel the silkiness of her skin.

Putting her lotion away she looked in the mirror. She let her hair fall and couldn't believe the woman staring back at her. Just a week ago, she had seen her reflection and felt shame at the way she looked. Her hair was dirty, her face was dirty, and her clothes were dirty and torn. Now she was clean and wearing beautiful new clothes. She looked pretty good if she did say so herself.

Turning the light off, she walked out of the bathroom. She was going to get into bed when the night air called to her from the balcony. She shut off her overhead light and turned on the light beside her bed before walking out into the night air. She walked over to the edge and leaned against the railing and sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve these wonderful people in my life?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha knew the moment she walked out onto her balcony. He smelled her, and felt her. He heard her sigh, and then the question she asked no one in particular.

Rising he walked over to his railing and looked down on her, which in retrospect wasn't the best idea he had ever had. Her nightgown was low cut, and he could see straight down her top and gaze upon her breasts. He felt a jolt shoot straight to his loins and tried his best not to let a groan escape as he looked up at the night sky, trying to forget what he just saw. It didn't work. Maybe if she realized he was up here, she would move so he wouldn't be tempted to look at her again. "Nice night isn't it?" He said trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, it is." Turning around and leaning her back against the railing she found that looking up at him was much more comfortable this way. A frown creased her face. "Are you smoking?"

He chuckled, "Just a cigar. Every once in a while I get a jones for one." He smiled as he looked down and saw the disapproving mother look on her face. "I'm having a beer too." He said as he raised the bottle and took a sip.

"You have beer up there!"

"A whole fridge full." He looked down, but she was gone. What's she gonna do, tell my mom on me, he thought to himself.

About two minutes later he heard his bedroom door open and turned to see who it was.

Kagome was walking through his room and onto the balcony. "I want one."

"One what?" He asked as he took a long swig of his beer. He tried not to notice the nightgown she was wearing, or the scent which had played havoc on his body earlier.

"You're incorrigible." She said and turned to walk back into his room. Putting the cigar out, he walked back into his room to see Kagome opening the door to his fridge. 'Hey! That's mine." He walked over to her and saw her stand with a bottle of beer in her hand.

She drank a good long drink. Then looking at him said, "What's yours?"

He smiled. "That beer you're drinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it."

"One is all you get. One is all I ever get, and only once a week. It's not good for you to drink a lot." He turned and walked back out onto the balcony.

After he had turned, she made a face like a mister yuck sticker. She had never had beer before. She had always heard the guards talking about it though, so she thought it would at least taste halfway decent. She wasn't going to let InuYasha know that though. She walked out onto the balcony and stood beside him. She couldn't hide the joy on her face as she looked out into the forest beyond the grounds. It was so beautiful. She looked up at the stars in the sky and smiled. "There's so many stars out tonight."

Looking over at here he smiled. Looking up to the sky he spotted Mars. "There's Mars."

"Where?" She said anxiously looking up at the sky

"Over there." He said pointing with his beer in hand.

"I don't see it." She frowned.

Leaning over to her, he put his head behind hers and took her hand in his. Pointing up to the planet with his hand in hers, he pointed. "There." He said softly into her ear.

Why did his voice have to be so seductive? She still couldn't see the star because she was too concerned with how close his body was to hers. Just as she was about to turn her face towards him, a shooting star streaked through the sky. "Ooohh! A shooting star! Did you see it?"

"Are you gonna make a wish?"

"You really don't believe in that stuff do you?" she asked as she turned her head towards him. "I mean really InuYasha…"

She didn't get to finish. Her mouth was taken by his in a slow, soft, seductive kiss. Her knees started to weaken as his mouth claimed hers. Just as quick as it started, it was over.

He slowly pulled away from her and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "How 'bout that wish?" He smirked.

"Don't need it. Already came tru… " Her eyes shot open as she realized what she almost said. "I mean… I don't believe in that stuff, so why make a wish on something I don't believe in, right?"

Smiling he took her hand in his and led her over to the glider. Sitting down on it he pulled her onto his lap. "I think Sango is staying in Miroku's room tonight."

Kagome gaped at him. First off, Sango was supposed to stay with her tonight. Secondly, what is she thinking? She's the one who always refers to him as a pervert.

"I don't believe you. Sango is staying in my room tonight so we don't have to be alone."

"Well, she never left Miroku's room, and the lights are off. I'd say they're sleeping." InuYasha pointed over to Miroku's balcony doors which were black.

Kagome followed his gaze. Just then she saw the door open and Miroku walk out with a drink in his hand. She stood up and walked over to the railing. InuYasha followed.

"What ya doin Miroku?" InuYasha asked as he leaned on the railing.

Miroku closed the door and walked over to his railing. They were about ten feet apart. "Sango is sleeping in my bed and all we did was kiss. I need a cigarette. Pulling the pack from his robe he looked at InuYasha. "Want one?"

"Nah. Found a cigar from when we played poker the other night." Kagome had walked up beside him so s he could listen to their conversation. InuYasha smiled and then continued on his conversation with Miroku. "Why's she stayin in your room?"

Miroku lit the cigarette and took a long drag, then exhaled as he spoke. "Doesn't wanna be alone. She's afraid Naraku will send someone to try something in the night. She's afraid they'll get in the house. I told her that wouldn't happen, but if she wanted to stay with me she could."

"Makes sense." InuYasha answered. He grinned at Miroku and winked as he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did try something. I know if I was her I wouldn't want to be alone." Stretching and giving a fake yawn he looked at Miroku. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in. It's been a long day. Night, Miroku." InuYasha turned and took Kagome's hand.

Miroku smiled. "Night."

Kagome was led back into the room by InuYasha who closed the balcony doors. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired." He started walking towards the door smiling, but stopped when she didn't follow. Wiping the smile from his face he turned to her. "Something wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head and starting walking towards the door.

"If you like, you can stay here. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"No that's ok. I don't wanna be a pain."

As she started to walk past him, he reached out and touched her arm causing her to stop. "Kagome," He said softly. "If I thought of it as an inconvience, I wouldn't have offered."

She smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

Taking her hand he led her towards the bed, turning off the light as they walked. He threw back the covers and once she was in the bed, pulled them up over her. He went to his closet and got a blanket out of it and laid down on the couch. "Good night Kagome."

"Goodnight." She sighed as she snuggled into his pillow. She laid there for a few minutes and was almost asleep when she heard something scrape along the door. Her eyes shot open, but she shook it off as a figment of her imagination.

She heard it again, and this time she sat up. "InuYasha." She whispered. He didn't answer. She got out of bed and tiptoed over to the couch.

He had heard her the first time. He had also heard Miroku scraping the door with his nails. He kept his eyes shut and pretended he was sleeping.

She whispered his name again, but this time she shook him slightly.

In the best groggy voice he could he answered her. "What is it Kagome?"

"I heard someone at the door."

"You're imagining it. Go back to bed." He turned over and closed his eyes.

"There it is again."

He hadn't heard it that time. He got up and walked towards his door. He looked back at Kagome who was standing there with her arms wrapped around herself. InuYasha opened the door and walked out into the hall. He looked one way and then the other. He winked at Miroku and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "No one's there. Go back to bed."

He walked over to the bed and waited for her to get in. Before he could go back to the couch he heard her small voice. "If you want, you can sleep in the bed too. It's big enough ya know."

"You sure?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have to get out of bed and walk clear across the room if I heard something again."

He smirked and crawled in the bed as she scooted over for him. Pulling the covers up over him, he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard the scraping sound again. Then he felt Kagome snuggle up against him. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her. "It's nothing, don't worry. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here."

She rolled over so she was facing him. "Promise?"

He leaned towards her and very softly touched his lips to hers. Pulling his lips just a fraction away from hers, he answered. "I promise." He pulled her close to him and very soon heard the sound of her breath soften, and even out. Smiling with her in his arms, he slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Another chapter under my belt. It makes me happy when I finish another one. I know there wasn't any sess/rin in this one, but there will be plenty of them in the next, I promise.

As always… Review, review, review!

Fluffy802005


	12. Always and Forever

Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long. I hit a bit of a road block with it. Anyways. My first lemon is in this chapter so be warned.

As always… I do not own InuYasha or the characters within.

Chapter 10

The next day started very early with the household staff, and additional staff, bustling through the house making everything ready for ball Izayoi was having. To everyone else, it was just a fancy party, but Izayoi liked to think of it as a ball.

Izayoi was most excited about her boys having dates for the ball. Even though a couple balls were held per year, none of her sons had ever taken a date with them. Many girls had tried to pair up with them during the balls, but none had ever succeeded. The two that stuck in her mind the most was Kikyo and Kagura.

Kikyo had been after InuYasha for about 3 years now, and Kagura had been after her Sesshy for almost 5. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their snobby faces when all three of her boys showed up with beautiful women by their sides. Those two gold diggers would finally leave her boys alone. This would surely be a night to remember.

"Oh, aren't those flowers just lovely!" Izayoi walked up beside one of the extra staff and smelled the lilies in the vase.

"Lady Iiiizayoooooi! Ladyyyyyy Izzzayoiiiiii!"

The smile quickly fell from her face as she rolled her eyes. Placing the smile back on her face she turned. "Yes Jaken."

"I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru. I haven't heard from him since yesterday. Do you think I should go wake him? Maybe I should take him breakfast. Yes, yes, that's it. I will take him breakfast, the business section of this morning's paper, some nice orange juice, and some green tea." As Jaken rambled on and started towards the kitchen Izayoi turned.

"Freeze frog boy!"

Jaken froze with one leg in the air and a look of horror on his face. Lady Izayoi never raised her voice.

She moved to stand in front of him.

Looking up at her he swallowed, "Yeyeyeyeyes mmmmmmmmmm'lady."

"You listen to me and you listen good." She had one hand on her hip and the other was moving in every direction as she pointed and told Jaken what for. "My son is not, I repeat NOT to be disturbed for any reason. He and Rin need time alone, and I intend to see that they have their time. I'm not getting any younger and I would like some grandpups while I'm still able to play with them. And so help me if I have to set the scene and push them into bed and lock the door, I WILL have a grandpup by this time next year, AND THAT IS HOW IT IS GOING TO BE."

Straightening, she smiled and let her voice return to normal. "Is that understood Jaken?"

Jaken stared at Izayoi who was herself once again and not the raging monster she was a minute before. "Yeyeyes mmm'lady."

Smiling, she straightened her skirt. "Good. Now that we understand one another, I need you to run a few errands for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin awoke to the sound of birds chirping on the balcony. What a wonderful dream she had last night. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. Looking around, she realized she hadn't been dreaming. She was in Sesshomaru's room. Looking down at her hand she saw the ring. Holding her hand up to admire it she smiled.

She walked out onto the balcony and breathed the fresh air into her lungs. Letting out a sigh of contentment she enjoyed the feel of the breeze on her face. Looking out into the gardens, she smiled as she felt arms rap around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace. "Good morning."

"How are you this morning my love?" Sesshomaru laid his chin on top of her head and breathed in her scent. Lavender and chamomile, he loved the combination on her.

Closing her eyes in the comfort of his arms, she answered. "My head hurts a little, but nothing major. What about you?" She turned and looked into his eyes. "How's your back?"

"It's fine. Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

She looked at him. "It's not fine. You had shrapnel in your back, now turn around and let me see." Turning him around so she could see his back, her eyes widened with wonder when there wasn't a scratch on him. "But, but, you... you had chunks of metal in your back! There's nothing there! Not even a scratch!"

Turning around, he traced the scratch on her forehead with his finger. "Remember Rin, I'm a demon. I heal faster than humans."

He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. "Now, let's get dressed and get some breakfast. I have some paper work to do, so I won't see you until tonight." He walked into his closet and came out wearing khaki shorts and a blue, button down, short-sleeved shirt over a white t-shirt. "Besides, I'm sure mother will want you girls all to herself today anyways."

Taking her hand, he led her out into the hall. "I'll warn you right now, mom's never had girls to fuss over, so be warned. It could be a little crazy."

Rin smiled at him. "How bad could it be?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How bad could it be?'

Who would have thought those five little words would come back to bite her in the ass. She swore as long as she lived, that sentence would never leave her mouth again.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. There was some kind of green goo all over her face, her hair had foil and curlers and God only knew what else in it. Izayoi was busy giving instructions to the women who were there to help them get ready for this evening.

Kagome and Sango looked as though they were enjoying having all that stuff put on them. She couldn't understand why.

"Ok girls. Once we get this stuff off our faces, I want you to go and change into your bras or cami's and panties. Put your robes on and then come back in here and we'll start on your hair and make-up. We only have two hours to get ready so chop-chop!"

The girls went into the bathroom and found the lingerie they had picked out sitting on top of silk robes.

Rin picked hers up and looked at the girls. "How do these things go on?" She asked as she studied the garter and stockings in front of her.

Sango shook her head. "I have no clue. Just put on what you can, and then we'll figure out the rest."

One by one the girls went behind the dressing screen and came out with their robes on. Kagome and Rin had help from Sango who managed to figure out the garter. Once they got their hosiery on, they put on their slippers and walked back out into the madness.

An hour and a half later, they were ready to slip on their gowns and have their finishing touches. Make-up was fixed, jewelry was put on and the scent of hairspray hung in the air. The girls were sent back into the bathroom in order to come out one by one for an amazing reveal.

Izayoi was ready to cry. Kagome wore a red gown that clung to her waist and then flowed to the floor. There was a slit from her ankle to her thigh. She wore silver strapped heels. Rubies adorned her neck and ears. Her hair was up with a tiny red rose tucked into the curls.

Sango wore an emerald gown. The gown wrapped around her neck and exposed the small of her back. It fit like a glove from top to bottom. There were two slits on each side stopping at mid thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with curls framing her face. She wore diamonds.

Rin cold hear Izayoi sniffling. She took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath, and then turned too walk out and reveal her look to Izayoi.

She was stunning. The snow white gown she wore sparkled in the light. Emeralds and diamonds had been sporadically sewn into the gown. It was strapless, and hugged her breasts, then flowed loosely to the floor. She wore the necklace Sesshomaru had given her. Her hair had wave to it, and was left to flow down her back and over her shoulders. She wore some powder on her face and a light gloss on her lips. A dusting of body glitter had been sprinkled on her shoulders and chest.

"Wait 'til the boys get to see you. They will surely die. You all look absolutely gorgeous! Come on, we should be going. The ball is probably in full swing now. We don't want to keep our men waiting too long, now do we?" Izayoi walked out into the hall, and turned to motion to the girls to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the bar.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "We've been through this before InuYasha. They need time to get ready. I'm sure mother wants to make a grand entrance with the girls by her side." He took a sip of his drink and cringed when he heard her voice.

"There you are Sesshy! I thought you might be hiding from me." Kagura giggled sending chills of terror down Sesshomaru's spine. She tried to slink her arm onto his shoulder, but he removed it. She pouted. "Now Sesshy, is that any way to treat your future mate?" She gave him puppy eyes. It didn't work.

"I've told you before Kagura. You will never be my mate. I suggest you slither off to whatever corner of the forest you slithered out of." Downing the rest of his bourbon he turned as his mother and the girls were announced.

Kagura turned to speak and saw Sesshomaru slowly stand. She turned her attention to the staircase as his mother was being announced. "It's just your mother Sesshy. I really need you to listen… Sesshy, Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled as he walked away from her.

InuYasha smirked and followed his brother.

All eyes turned on Jaken, standing at the top of the staircase. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and was holding The Staff of Two Heads, as was tradition when The Royal Family of The Western Lands held any type of grand ball.

Mumbling to himself, he saw Lady Izayoi poke her head through the door and nod to him. Now, all he had to do was not screw up the introduction for Rin, which Lord Sesshomaru had prepared himself.

"Ladies and gentleman," Jaken announced. "I give you Lady Izayoi Takahashi," Izayoi entered and stood at the top of the stair case. As her foot touched the top step, Kagome and Sango walked forward. "Miss Kagome and Miss Sango." The girls stepped down and started following Izayoi. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met by Inutaisho, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

Rin held her breath while waiting for Jaken to announce her. She hadn't worn the ring all day. It was to be a surprise Sesshomaru had said. She was to put it on right before she was announced. Izayoi and the others would be announced, and then she was to be announced as his fiancé.

Hearing Jaken start the announcement, she slipped the ring on her finger and took a deep breath as she stepped forward.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked as InuYasha pulled her into his arms.

"She's getting a special announcement all her own." Sesshomaru smirked. The others just looked at him.

Kagura had followed them over. She wanted to know who these girls were and who Rin was. She also wanted to know why Sesshomaru actually looked happy.

Everyone's attention turned to the top of the staircase. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honor to give you Lord Sesshomaru's fiancé, Miss Rin."

"FIANCE!" InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Kagura all said at the same time with shock in their voices.

Sesshomaru saw and heard nothing, except Rin making her entrance down the staircase towards him. She looked amazing, like an angel sent only for him. Only an angel could make him feel what he had never felt before, never thought he could feel for a woman. Love, pure and true. His eyes met hers and held as she made her decent.

All eyes were on her as she made her way down the staircase and towards Sesshomaru. She smiled as her eyes met his and locked. She stepped onto the floor and was met by Sesshomaru who produced a single red rose. "You look stunning Rin. In case you didn't notice, I'm starting to run out of words to describe your beauty." Her giggle was cut off as his lips touched hers.

Offering her his arm, they turned and walked over to his family. Izayoi was crying and threw herself at her son. "Why didn't you tell me?" She cried as she grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Sesshomaru said it was to be a surprise."

With tears of joy still running down Izayoi's face, she turned to her eldest and started smacking him in the arm. "You couldn't even tell your own mother! Why must you always be so difficult!" Then she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. "I'm just so happy for you. My little boy is growing into a man!"

Miroku and InuYasha were laughing at the display Izayoi was making and the look on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Mother, I've been a man for over a hundred years."

Pulling back and swatting him on the back of his head. "My babies are still boys until they take a mate. Remember that." She then turned back to Rin and embraced her. "I'm so, so happy for you! Welcome to the family, Daughter."

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, and smiling let a few tears fall from happiness. She finally had a family.

Rin was smiling and laughing, as well as receiving hugs from her friends, and her new family, when Kagura made her way towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshy. I demand to know who this, this, floozy is!"

Rin turned towards Kagura, and then she looked at InuYasha. "Did she just call me a floozy?" Rin started walking towards Kagura.

"Oh shit." InuYasha saw his brothers eyes turn red and ran to put himself between Sesshomaru and Kagura. "Bro, just ignore her. She's trying to make a scene that's all. She's not worth it."

Sesshomaru's red eyes faded back to gold as he addressed Kagura. "First of all Kagura, this woman," He said as he pointed towards Rin who had walked up beside him, "is not a floozy. She is my intended mate, and you will treat her with respect. Second of all, this is no business of yours. I suggest you leave at this time." Turning away from Kagura he held his arm to Rin. "Come Rin, there are some people I wish you to meet."

As Rin and Sesshomaru were walking away, Kagura decided that she was not letting him leave and get the final word in. He was hers, and that little bitch was not taking him away from her. She let the water works start.

"Don't you even care about our baby! I want my child to know his father Sesshomaru! Are you just going to abandon us?"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned to glare at her.

InuYasha stepped forward. "Any demon in this room can tell that you have never been with my brother Kagura. His scent would be all over you if he had. I think you need to leave."

InuYasha always loved seeing his brother cringe when Kagura was around. However, now that Rin was involved, he decided it was time to interfere.

"Don't talk about things you don't know you filthy half-breed! That bitch isn't taking Sesshomaru from me!"

Suddenly Rin appeared in front of Kagura. "What did you just call me?" She said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

Kagura looked at the little girl in front of her. A wicked smile crossed her face. "I called you a bitch…"

She didn't have time to finish the rest of her thought. Rin's fist came crashing into her face, causing Kagura to fall to the floor. "That's what I thought you called me." She turned from Kagura and walked back to Sesshomaru who was grinning from ear to ear, something no one in the room had ever thought possible.

"Oops, forgot something." She said before reaching him. She turned around and walked back towards Kagura. As Rin knelt down beside her, Kagura turned her head towards her. The second punch was worse than the first because it landed in the exact same spot. "That's for calling my brother a filthy half-breed."

As she was making her way towards Sesshomaru, InuYasha grabbed her and swung her in his arms. "I love my little sister. I think she takes after me." He grinned and turned towards Sesshomaru who was growling possessively. "Knock it off, Fluffy. She's yours, I know. She is my sister now though, remember that."

InuYasha released her and she ran towards Sesshomaru. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed his nose and giggled. He immediately stopped growling, and swept her into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Kagura picked herself up off of the floor with some help from her sister Kanna. At that point in time, Kagura thought it best she take leave and get some ice on her face. She didn't want any more incidents tonight.

Luckily for InuYasha, Kikyo was a no show at the party. Apparently, she had a date. InuYasha just thought it was some ploy to make her seem more interesting to him. Of course, it didn't work. He was too busy enjoying himself as he danced with Kagome. Never in a million years did he think he would have ever enjoyed one of these parties. All he needed was the right woman to make them enjoyable. As he twirled Kagome around the dance floor, he looked over to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku was making Sango laugh and blush all at the same time. How he always ended up smelling like a rose was beyond InuYasha. Apparently he had some kind of charm beneath his lecherous ways.

He looked around the room and saw his mother and father dancing as if they were teenagers. He figured they would always be that way. He searched the room for Rin and Sesshomaru, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Hey Kagome, do you know where Rin and Sesshomaru went?"

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder. "Rin said she wanted to go for a walk in the gardens. They left about a half hour ago. Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Kagome laid her head back on his shoulder and he grinned. A walk huh? So that's what they're calling it these days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin had told Sesshomaru that she had wanted to go for a walk. She wasn't lying, well, maybe a little. She knew the basics about sex. She did however have a little time earlier in the day to talk to Izayoi.

It was awkward at first, but Izayoi was very easy to talk to. Izayoi had told her that when it was with two people who loved and cared for each other very much, it was referred to as making love. She liked the sound of that better than sex.

Izayoi had told her of a spot on the grounds that was a very romantic place. It was farther away, into the forests behind the grounds. There were a lot of places that had numerous waterfalls and hot springs. The one she was thinking about had a small waterfall and was surrounded by wildflowers. She thought that it would be a perfect place for Rin and Sesshomaru to go to after the party. She said they called it 'Relaxation falls'. She said the sound of water hitting the rocks, and the peacefulness that surrounded the place was perfect when you wanted to relax and be alone.

She asked Sesshomaru if he would show her this place, and of course he said he would.

"We're almost there." He said as he made his way through the forest. Rin couldn't wait. She was nervous and excited at the same time. For the first time in her life, she wanted to give herself to a man. She never thought she would find the right person, until she met him.

"Here we are." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his was through some trees and into the most wonderful place Rin had ever laid eyes on. Setting her down, he watched her eyes fill with amazement.

The moon shone through the trees and cast shadows all around. Lightning bugs danced through the air displaying a magical show of colors. Rin heard and saw the water hitting the rocks as it made its way over the falls. She saw a blanket laid out near the edge of the creek, with two pillows and two robes lying on top of it. "Izayoi." She said quietly and laughed. She should have known.

She felt arms wrap around her. "Looks like mother had everything planned." Leaning down, he nipped at her neck and felt her go fluid in his arms. Picking her up, he walked towards the blanket that had been surrounded with candles. He set her on the blanket, she glowed in the moonlight. The jewels on her dress caught the light and danced on her as she moved.

Sitting down beside her, Sesshomaru opened the basket that was sitting up by the pillows. There were matches, two glasses, wine, juice, and fresh fruit. Opening the matches to light the candles there were six words, 'no one will bother you, mother'.

He decided against lighting the candles because the moon was so bright, and because Rin looked absolutely breathtaking in its glow. He filled the two glasses with wine. "I think we should celebrate." Handing her a glass, he lifted his. "To my love, I never thought I would find you." He touched his glass to hers and then drank.

Sitting the two glasses aside, he leaned in towards her. "Words cannot describe how beautiful you look in that dress." Taking her lips in his, he slowly laid her back onto the blanket. He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned.

Hearing her moan drove him mad. He didn't think he could control himself any longer. He needed her. He needed to feel her skin pressed against his, to feel her body tremble at his touch. He sat her back up, her eyes still closed, and started to remove her dress.

She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. So many emotions were swimming through her mind as he ran kisses down her neck. Her body naturally reacted to his. She had thought she would be nervous, or even embarrassed, she wasn't. Her body started warming at his touch. Then she heard him groan. "What's wrong?" Did she do something wrong? Did he not find her appealing to look at?

He ran a hand over the silk she wore beneath her gown. It was white, a symbol of her purity. It drove him insane. "You're gorgeous Rin." He started trailing kisses down her neck and over the silk that covered her breasts. Her breath caught as he took her peak into his mouth and suckled. He could smell her arousal, and it heightened his.

All thoughts left Rin's mind as his lips made his way over her body, and she layed back onto the blanket. His lips felt like the silk she wore. Her hands reached for his head and she plunged them into his mane of white hair.

When he felt her hands in his hair, he nipped lightly at her peak as he massaged her other breast with his hands. He felt her body tremble and slowly started moving lower, trailing kisses over her stomach, and resting at her thigh. He felt the heat escaping her core as he slowly removed the fabric that was blocking his heaven. He lightly tasted her with his tongue and found the heaven he had been waiting for. He only meant to taste, but her sweetness made him want more.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt her body tremble and her breath become ragged. The fire she thought couldn't burn hotter became overwhelming. A pressure started building deep within her, but before it could explode, it suddenly ceased.

He knew she was close. He wanted her to experience her first orgasm while he was inside her. He needed to feel her around him. He tasted her one final time, and then made his way back up her body, positioning himself over her. He looked down upon her. Her eyes were closed, and she was sparkling in the moonlight. He lowered his head to hers and whispered, "Are you sure Rin?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Then open your eyes Rin. I promise you, this will only hurt for a moment."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and he could see the misty look in her eyes. He lowered himself to her and slowly entered her until he felt her barrier. He felt her tense. "Just relax my love." Taking her lips with his, he pushed into her, breaking her barrier, then stopping to allow her body to adjust to him.

When he felt her body begin to move, he moved with her. Their bodies danced with a rhythm as old as time. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around him and he could feel his release building as she drew him deeper, and deeper inside of her.

Her breathing quickened as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. He felt her body begin to quake as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips.

Her walls clenched around him, as his name fell from her lips, "Sesshomaru!" He knew he would soon follow. He found the spot on her neck, "I love you Rin.", and when she moaned his name again, he sank his fangs into her neck as he was brought over the edge and his seed flowed into her.

He slowly rolled over, taking him with her, as they stayed joined as one. She was lying on top of him, so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he smiled. He brought his hand up to her neck and lightly ran his finger over the mark, his mark. She was his now, always and forever.

Please review…

Thanks

Fluffy802005


	13. Sweet Hearts & Broken Hearts

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I really appreciate it. And to those of you who aren't come on! You must have some type of an opinion on it, so voice it. Remember i take well to constructive criticism. Anwho...

There is another lemon in this chapter, but i'm not telling who, well, you'll find out when you read it anyways so... without further ado...

DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha or the characters within... le sigh

As the week flew by, all couples became closer to one another. Rin and Sesshomaru had begun to plan a formal wedding, while Kagome and Sango discovered dating.

They decided on a double date at first, to get the girls used to the new environment. For the first double date, the boys thought something fun, so they went to an arcade, got some pizza, and then looked around at some of the small shops downtown.

Kagome was a natural at ski ball, and beat InuYasha, which slightly upset him.

InuYasha stood in front of his ski-ball machine with a look of despair on his face. Miroku stood beside him, trying to hide a smile. "Look at it this way InuYasha, you're a good teacher. She didn't know how to play when we first got here."

"She beat me." He said with his head hung in shame, as Kagome stood at the counter with Sango trying to decide which prize she wanted.

"My machine must be broke!" InuYasha started beating on it, as Miroku tried in vain to pull him away from the machine.

"Come on InuYasha. You're making a scene!" With the help of Kagome and Sango, he was able to pull InuYasha out of the arcade.

They began walking down the street to a little corner pizza shop. "Come on InuYasha, you're not really mad at me are you?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arm through his and gave him a sad, pathetic look. "I'm really sorry. Beginners luck is all it was."

Sango and Miroku followed behind them, looking into shops along the way.

"Ohhh, look at that. She's so cute!" Sango squealed as she stopped in front of the pet store." There, lying near the window in a cage, was a little tiny kitten curled into itself. As it looked up at Sango, she swore she heard it mew.

Kagome walked up to Sango to admire the kitten as well. "She is cute." Kagome said with a sigh as the kitten stood up and stretched. Sango laid her hand against the glass, and the kitten reached her tiny, furry paw up to touch the glass in front of Sango.

As Sango stood cooing over the kitten, Kagome grabbed her by the arm. "Come on Sango, if we stand here any longer, I'll wanna take her home."

Kagome took her place beside InuYasha as they kept walking towards the pizzeria. Miroku took Sango's hand in his, as an idea started forming in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived home, they had received some good news. Another loop hole had been found, thanks to Izayoi. Since Rin was marrying a member of royalty, she was to have ladies in waiting, as many as she wanted. She of course chose Kagome and Sango. Izayoi was thrilled to realize that the girls wouldn't be leaving. She had hoped beyond anything, that they would be able to find a way to keep the girls safe, and with them. It looks as though her prayers had been answered.

Izayoi had sent the girls upstairs with a pitcher of cold iced tea and some glasses, and told them she would be up soon to see how their dates went. There were a few things she wanted to put in order before she called it a night.

She sat down at her desk and went through her messages for the day. Yes, Izayoi worked. It might not have been the type of work some might think of, but it was still work none the less.

Being a lady of a royal family did not simply mean looking pretty, and throwing parties, it also meant doing your part to make sure others were taken care of. She was involved in a number of charitable organizations, as well as the co-head of her own. Once she and Inutaisho were established in their new life, she thought of others like her, those who had been forsaken by their families and alone.

She wanted to get involved, she wanted to help them. So, she devoted part of her time to a local shelter. When the shelter was in trouble and two steps away from having its doors closed, she talked to her husband. They had made the decision to buy it.

Now, The SFTIN, or Shelter for Those In Need, belonged to her and her friend, Ayumi Kitsune. Since the girls had come to them, she hadn't talked to Ayumi much, but she understood. She herself had a young kit at home to raise, Izayoi's godchild.

Her desk was a mess. There were papers strewn about and too many pink, message slips. Picking them up, she glanced through them. They could wait until tomorrow, she thought. She put them in order of importance and straightened her desk. As she was turning off the light, her phone rang. Knowing that her assistant had long since called it a day, she walked over to the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is she." As the caller relayed the message, she slowly sank into her chair. "Yes, yes, I'll be there immediately. Thank you." She slowly hung up the phone and stared at the picture on her desk. When she realized tears were falling, she wiped her eyes and went to find her husband.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! I can't imagine what he'll do when he finds out." Sango sipped her iced tea and glanced up at the stars.

"He'll freak. That's what he'll do. I just feel bad for all the other girls who are still there. I wouldn't wanna be in their positions." Kagome sat Indian style on the glider. She looked over at Rin who had a dreamy look on her face. "You know Rin, you never did tell us what happened when you and Sesshomaru disappeared the other night."

Sango sat forward with her drink still in hand. "Yeah, now that Kagome mentions it. You've been acting kinda strange. I wanna know what's with the mark on your…" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "He marked you!"

Kagome jumped off of the glider and rushed over to Rin looking at the mark on your neck. "Oh my god! Rin, why didn't you tell us?" She ran her hand over the mark and felt a slight shock, the same as you'd get from static electricity. "Does it hurt?"

Rin laughed at her friends. "No, it doesn't hurt. Whenever I think about him, or he's near me, it gets warm. It's actually really relaxing and comforting."

Sango looked at Rin, "So that means… you and Sesshomaru… that…"

Rin giggled. "Yes Sango, we…" She gestured with her hands.

"Did it hurt?" Kagome asked as she sat down in front of Rin. Sango did so as well.

"Only a little. At first, it feels a little awkward, because… well, you know." She said as she blushed.

Sango and Kagome looked up at her. "No, we don't know." Kagome said.

Rin stood up from her chair and walked over to look at the sun setting over the forest. She sighed and then sat down with the girls. "Well, you can't laugh ok. If you do, I'll lose it, and I won't be able to tell you anything."

When both girls promised to keep the giggling to a minimum, Rin continued. "It's like, your body has to adjust to this object inside of you, and once it does, it's the most glorious feeling in the world." She had a look of longing in her eyes, Kagome and Sango seemed to disappear as she was instantly transported back to that night. She could still hear the wind whistling through the trees, the water bubbling over the rocks, the wind caressing her face. Sesshomaru's hands where on her body as he trailed kisses all over her. They hadn't slept much that night. They made love over and over again, so many different ways, and each time seemed more glorious than the last. Soft and sweet, fast and rough, passionate and hard, all over and over again until she felt like her body would…

"Earth to Rin." Sango said as Kagome laughed.

Rin was pulled out of her memories as she heard the girls giggling. "Wha… oh, sorry." She said as a blush crossed her face.

"I think somebody needs a cold shower." Sango rose and went to the pitcher of tea sitting on the table to refill her glass.

"So, was it what you expected?" Kagome asked as she held her glass out to Sango for more tea.

"No. It was beyond anything I could have imagined. He was so… gentle and loving and patient." She said as a smile formed on her face.

Kagome smacked her in the leg to get her attention. "Don't go running off into your thoughts again." Sango laughed as Rin looked down at Kagome with an annoyed look on her face.

"Just wait 'til it's you and InuYasha Kagome. Then you'll know what I'm talking about."

Kagome blushed and turned her head. "I don't know what you're talking about Rin."

"Bullshit Kagome." Sango pushed her lightly and got an evil smirk in return.

"What about you and Miroku Sango?"

With that, Sango took a drink and looked the other way.

"Hah!" Kagome said as she gave Sango a shove in return.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"Come on Sango, don't think you can change the subject that easily." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Shh. I'm serious. It sounds like…" Her eyes grew in size as she rushed back into Kagome's room. There, sitting on the floor in front of the door, was the kitten she had saw earlier, with a little red bow wrapped around her. She looked up at Sango, "Mew!"

"Oh! She's sooo cute!" Rin squealed from behind her.

Suddenly, Sango's smile turned into a frown. "But, she's in Kagome's room. Maybe InuYasha got her for you." She sat down on the bed. The little kitten ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, over to Sango's feet, and began rubbing against her. She looked up at Sango, "Mew!"

Kagome bent over and picked the kitten up, then handed her to Sango. She walked over to the door where an envelope lay. Picking it up, she smiled, and gave it to Sango.

Sango opened the letter and began to cry as she snuggled the kitten close to her. Rin picked up the letter and began to read. "Sango, I figured you'd like her more than any jewelry or flowers. Miroku"

"That's soo... wait a minute. Rin, when did you learn to read?" Kagome looked at Rin with a surprised look on her face.

"Sesshomaru's been helping me every night." She smiled as pride shown on her face.

"Oh, that's so sweet too! You guys are so lucky! That's just so… so… sweet!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know, between you and Sesshomaru, you're making me look like an ass." InuYasha grumbled as he and Miroku walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru passed them in the hall. "We don't need to help you InuYasha, you were naturally blessed in that aspect."

Miroku chuckled as InuYasha spun around and hollered after his brother, "Go to Hell Fluffy!"

"You'll be holding the door for me when I get there." Sesshomaru turned the corner leaving a shocked InuYasha.

"Did he just make a joke?" InuYasha asked as Miroku stood beside him, equally dumbfounded.

"I think he did."

InuYasha smiled. "He needs to get laid more often."

"I heard that InuYasha." Sesshomaru called from around the corner.

"Man, I swear he has like super fucking hearing. I think he's turning into a bat or something." InuYasha turned and began walking down the hall with Miroku laughing following behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi had never showed up to ask the girls how their dates had gone, but Kagome figured something important must have come up, or, she had bought something for Inutaisho, she thought with a chuckle remembering their first lingerie shopping experience. After the girls had called it a night, Kagome sat out on her balcony looking up at the stars for a little quiet time.

She had been sleeping in InuYasha's room a lot lately. They had been getting to know each other better. It had been fun. A lot of nights they would make some popcorn and sit down to watch TV or a movie. Every once in a while they would play cards or some kind of board game.

The more and more time she spent with him, the more she liked him. There was just something about him that pulled her to him. Sometimes he was a big jerk, but then there were times when he was as sweet as could be. She pushed that to the back of her mind and decided to take a shower before going up to InuYasha's room for the night.

As she stripped her clothes and turned on the water, she thought about their situation, more specifically, the sleeping arrangements. It was weird. Everything involving the girls seemed to be happening simultaneously, well, almost everything. Kagome thought back to what they had been talking about earlier.

It was funny to think that Izayoi was actually very happy about the new sleeping arrangements. Kagome had thought that first morning, when she awoke to Izayoi watching her and InuYasha sleep, that she would be, well, dead basically. She thought that Izayoi would rant and rave about her sleeping with her son, but instead, she was smiling and humming. That's when it started to get a little weird. Kagome had started finding new items of clothing, if that's what you called the tiny pieces of fabric, showing up all over her room. Then she had found different books with very, VERY graphic pictures of couples, doing things that, well, you get the idea. Not to mention the different oils and lotions that kept making their way into her bath supplies.

She had decided not to mention it to the other girls, or to InuYasha. She knew what Izayoi was trying to do with her not so subtle 'hints'. Kagome just wasn't ready for that, yet, was she?

Once the water temperature was right, Kagome got into the shower and let the water pour over her skin as the steam from the hot water rose. She lathered her hair with vanilla shampoo and rinsed. When she was rubbing the conditioner into her hair she thought about her and InuYasha. He hadn't kissed her since the first night she had slept in his room. He hadn't tried anything with her, come to think of it. As she finished with the conditioner, she grabbed her body wash and a poof to start lathering her body.

Did she want him to try something? She hadn't really thought of it, but then again, they had agreed to take things slow and get to know each other better. Now that Rin and Sesshomaru were getting married, and Kagome was a lady in waiting, she didn't have to rush into anything. So why did she feel thrilled for Rin, but yet sad at the same time? Did she want that? Did she want that with InuYasha?

After rinsing off, she turned the water to cold and squealed as the water poured down her body causing a quick intake of breath at the abrupt change in temperature. Shutting the water off, she opened the shower doors and grabbed the towel hanging by the shower for her hair. She stepped out with the towel wrapped around her head and reached for her robe.

After applying the lotion to her body, she hung the robe and towel back up and walked naked towards her closet. While searching through her nightgowns she came across a new one that, no doubt had been put there by Izayoi, with a note. 'You should wear this', was all the entire note said, and it didn't look like Izayoi's handwriting. It was quite beautiful actually. And it looked as though it covered a lot more flesh than the ones Izayoi had been leaving around lately. It was a deep red silk with spaghetti straps. The front was v-cut and ended right between her breasts, with black lace as trim. She put the gown on and looked at herself in the mirror. There was black lace hugging her body right below her breasts, where it then fanned out to mid thigh. It was cut low in the back and ended with the small of her back exposed.

She turned to walk into her bathroom to brush out her hair and saw a red silk robe, the same color as the nightgown, and a single red rose lying on the bed. Color rose on her face realizing that someone was in here while she had been in her closet. It kind of creeped her out to know that she hadn't heard a thing, especially seeing as though she had been NAKED! But then again, it was awfully sweet of InuYasha. It had to be him. Who else would have left her a red rose? She then saw a note on her night stand, with a box sitting beside it.

She picked up the box and examined it. It was small, almost like a little box that you would put treasures in when you were a child. It was a small little treasure chest, blue in color, with dolphins carved into the box. She sat the box down and opened the note. 'I thought you might like them, InuYasha'. She put the note down and opened the box. Inside were two hair combs that were an ivory color with three pearls on each.

She ran to the bathroom and put them up to her hair. They were beautiful, but she needed to dry her hair, and then put them in. She layed them on the sink and began frantically drying her hair. Once it was dry, she took a brush through it, and then put the combs in. They looked wonderful. She smiled at the figure staring back at her in the mirror.

She put some of her scented oil behind her ears and on her neck, then on a whim she, she put some in the cleft of her breasts. After replacing the oil she took one last look at herself in the mirror and shut off the light. She ran into her room, grabbed the robe and threw it on. She stopped in front of her floor length mirror to take one last look. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself, and then slipped out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi ran into the hospital with her husband on her heels. "Calm down Izayoi. You're gonna knock someone over if you keep running like that.

Stopping in front of the nurse's station she tried to make words come, but all that came were tears. Inutaisho caught up to her and asked the nurse. "Excuse me, we're looking for the Kitsune's. We were told they were brought here."

The nurse looked through her charts until she found the one she was looking for. "Are you family?"

"Not blood, but family none the less. Shippou is our godchild." Inutaisho spoke.

The nurse stood, "If you wouldn't mind waiting in the surgical lounge, I'll send the doctor in to speak to you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear God that women drove him crazy! He had heard her showering from his balcony with those scents wafting up to tease him. After Miroku had bought the kitten for Sango, InuYasha had decided that he needed to do something for Kagome. Not that he did it just because the other guys were. It was something he should have done sooner actually. He had been thinking about it for a while, but he couldn't come up with anything. Then it hit him when they were watching TV the other night.

She was always wearing some kind of soft nightgown, so why not get her something like that. It would be something he could enjoy too after all. He damn well better be able to enjoy it after the hell he went through buying it. The women in that store looked at him like he was some kind on pervert! To think they would put him in the same category as Miroku! Then again, he had snuck into her room while she was in her closet. He had seen her robe and towel both in the bathroom which meant she had been naked. Oh god that had tried his self control.

The hair combs he had bought as an afterthought. He had been walking through the mall and glanced over to see them sitting in a display window. He went inside and asked the clerk about them. They were a little pricey, but hey, who cared. They were for Kagome. He was lucky too. Just as the clerk was wrapping them up, a girl pulled a guy in, who he had assumed was her fiancé, and demand that he buy her the combs she had seen in the window earlier. InuYasha had just smiled as he picked up his package and walked past them as the girl started throwing a temper tantrum like she was 4.

He heard a knock on his door as he sat out on his balcony, he smiled. "Come in." He stayed where he was as the door opened and he heard Kagome's footsteps cross the carpet of his room. He could smell her scent already, mixed with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Kagome stopped in the balcony doorway as she fidgeted with her hands. "Thank you, InuYasha."

"For what?" He said as a smile crossed his face as he looked up at the half moon as it shown its light down upon the earth. He heard her voice catch and turned to look at her. The smug expression fell from his face as he looked at the beauty in front of him. "Woah."

Kagome blushed as he walked towards her. His hand went up to touch the combs in her hair, and then he brought it down to caress her cheek. "You look beautiful." This only made her blush more and made InuYasha chuckle.

Taking her hand he led her towards the couch, "Come on, let's watch a movie." Even though watching a movie was the farthest thing from his mind, he thought it was the safest, for the moment at least.

Kagome sat down as InuYasha started turning out the lights. He sat down next to her and she snuggled close to him. Her scent was intoxicating and driving him to the brink of madness. He suppressed a groan as her arm wrapped around his waist, just above his…

His door flew open as Miroku ran in being chased by Sango.

"Jesus Christ Miroku, don't you know how to fuckin' knock!" InuYasha stood up as Sango came marching into his room as well, and turned on a light.

"You PERVERT!"

"Sango darling, it was a mistake. Honestly, I didn't mean to…" Miroku glanced over to Kagome and saw her sitting on InuYasha's couch half naked. "Well now, what do we have here? My, aren't you looking lovely tonight Kagome."

"MIROKU!"

Miroku turned to see InuYasha standing in front of him, and he swore he saw fire blazing from InuYasha's body. He then turned to whisper in Sango's ear, "Sango darling, I think we might have… interrupted something." Miroku started slowly backing away from InuYasha as his rage grew.

Sango looked at Kagome, and then at InuYasha. Yep, they had definitely interrupted something. "Oops! Sorry guys. Come on Miroku, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Is that a promise my dear Sango?"

"PERVERT!" Sango smacked him across the face, grabbed him by the ear, and began to drag him out of the room.

InuYasha walked over to the door, slammed it shut, and then locked it while grumbling to himself. Damn, talk about a mood killer, InuYasha thought as he walked back over to the couch and turned off the light before he sat back down. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he turned to her.

She snuggled up against him. "You're cute when you're angry."

Ok, he thought as he felt his pants become tighter, so maybe the mood wasn't completely killed. He put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled tighter.

Should I lean up and kiss him? Kagome thought as his arm draped around her. He obviously won't make the first move, so I should right? This battle kept going on in her head as she started to lightly run her fingers across his stomach. She could feel the muscles clenching with each pass she made. It excited her to know that she had that effect on him. With each pass, she slowly moved her hands lower until she finally reached the strings of his pajama pants, and then moved them back up to his stomach.

Sweet merciful Jesus, she was driving him insane! If she didn't stop that soon, he didn't think he could control himself much longer. They wanted to take things slow right? Get to know each other better right? I mean think about it InuYasha, once you do, you're done. Mating is serious business, not to be taken lightly. That's the end of it. But oh dear god, she smelled so damn good. "Kagome…" He moaned her name before he had a chance to suppress it, but he didn't care.

She lifted her face up to him. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned and immediately lost all control of her body.

He felt her go lax and slowed the kiss to lay her down on the couch as he positioned himself over her. He rained kisses over her neck and down her chest as her fingers plunged into his hair while she moaned in ecstasy. He darted his tongue out to taste her flesh as her nightgown shifted to give him access to her breast. She arched against him as his mouth took in her peak, and rolled his tongue over it. "Inu..Ya..sha!" She screamed his name and he smiled knowing he was able to drive her to the brink of insanity, as she was able to do to him.

Suddenly her scent caught him again, only this time stronger, and he knew exactly what was mixed in with it now, her arousal. He groaned as he switched breasts, not wanting to ignore either of them, while he felt himself grow and harden. It was starting to become painful, but he wanted her to be fulfilled.

He traced her body up to her mouth and plunged his tongue into hers as they fought a battle of dominance. Pulling his mouth from her he whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me Kagome?"

Her reply came on a moan as he tasted the flesh on her neck, "Yes."

Devastatingly slow, he made his way over her neck to lay the same treatment upon the other side. "Do you want me Kagome?"

"Yes. Inu..Yasha, please!" She bit her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. God she wanted him, she'd never wanted anything this badly in her life. There was a heat making its way all over her body that was following InuYasha's every touch, a touch that slowly made its way over her stomach, onto her thigh and then to the spot where the source of her heat lie.

He found her wet and waiting for his touch as he parted her folds and began his ministrations as she bucked from his touch. He found her bundle of nerves, careful not to hurt her with his claws, and felt her body arch towards his hand. He kept his ministrations slow as he kissed his way down her body and over her thighs as her sweet smell overtook his mind. He slowly parted her legs and inhaled her exotic scent as she protested the lack of his touch, but it didn't last long as he tasted her sweet nectar with his tongue.

"OHHHHHHHH.." Kagome moaned as his finger was replaced by something even better. Her hands reached down to massage his ears as she was slowly being pushed over the edge. The pressure was welling up inside of her, all but consuming her.

He had never tasted anything as sweet as Kagome and then when she started massaging his ears, he just about lost all of his control. He lost all thought in his release as his tongue made its way inside of her. All he could think about was Kagome, her taste, and her release. He flicked his tongue inside of her as he felt her muscles clenching around it. He reached his hand up and locked hands with her as she screamed his name and found her release. He drank in all of her and licked his lips when he was finished.

Different colors danced in her vision as her body quaked inside. Her breath became ragged as she lay paralyzed from the ecstasy she felt. Her eyes slowly closed as colors continued to swim in her mind. She felt her body being lifted and barely managed to open her eyes. "InuYasha?"

"I figured we should move this to the bed. I'm not finished with you yet." He layed her on the bed, her eyes still closed as her whole body seemed to radiate a light from deep within. Shutting off the TV, he grabbed a pack of matches and some candles from the top of the TV stand. He set them on his nightstand and lit the candles as Kagome 'mmm'd' on the bed. Removing his t-shirt and then his pants, he made his way onto the bed and Kagome.

She rolled towards him and touched her lips to his as he rolled onto his back. Now it's my turn Kagome thought as she started trailing kisses over his chest. His chest was chiseled and every muscle quivered while her open mouthed kisses reeked havoc over his body.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you that day in the dojo." Kagome purred. "Your body is amazing, not one flaw. I never thought that just looking at someone could make me melt, but that day I saw you without your shirt sparring in the dojo, I knew what it was like." She ran her tongue over his nipple and he hissed in response. She lowered her hand and brushed her fingertips lightly over his manhood and his entire body clenched in pleasure.

She dipped her head and licked his tip with her tongue which made him groan in pleasure.

"Oh God Kagome!"

She smiled knowing that just the slightest touch could give him so much pleasure. She completely took him into her mouth and ran her tongue around him. His length clenched in her mouth and she could feel it throbbing inside.

His hands fisted into his sheets, ripping them with his claws. "Fuck! Kagome, please!"

She released him from her mouth and slowly crawled towards his mouth as she let her breasts brush against his skin. His hands flew up and crashed her lips into his as she moaned into his mouth. He rolled on top of her, positioning himself near her entrance.

"Kagome, are you sure," He said with every ounce of strength he had left. "you know what this means? We'll be bound together. Is this what you truly want?" If she said no he could still stop. He'd have to stand in a cold shower for a few days, but he could stop. He waited for her answer as her eyes locked with his.

Tears were escaping from her eyes as she lifted her head to meet his lips. "I love you InuYasha, this is what I want. I want you, and only you, forever."

THANK YOU GOD, ALLA, JEHOVA, YAWEAH, EVERY GOD KNOWN TO MAN, WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, THANK YOU!

He lowered his head which in turn lowered hers back to the mattress. "I love you too Kagome. This will hurt for only a moment." He slowly entered her until he reached her virginal barrier.

Shit! He forgot to tell her about marking. "Kagome…" It took all his control to not plunge into her before he told her.

"I know InuYasha, you'll mark me. Please, don't stop."

He took her mouth in his as he pushed through her barrier, to catch her cry of pain. She started moving underneath him and he took that as a sign to start moving with her. Excruciatingly, painfully slow he moved in and out of her while her walls clutching him every time he was back inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside of her, she needed to feel him deeper. Her body was burning. She felt her whole body heat beyond all imaginable. The pressure was building inside her once again begging for its release. His name left her lips and was almost indiscernible.

He felt his release building, but he wanted to be swept over the edge with her. He felt hers building as he called her name. He felt her walls quaking as nothing but pleasure left her lips and she pulled him tight against her. He found the spot where her neck meets her shoulders and screamed her name as he sank his teeth into her neck which caused her to peak again as his seed flowed into her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later InuYasha awoke with Kagome lying naked in the candle light. He took a few minutes just to look at the magnificence that was his mate's body. His mate! It was kind of crazy now that he thought about it. A month ago he wouldn't even entertain the idea of even dating. He wanted nothing to do with women, especially that crazy bitch Kikyo who followed his every move like a stalker.

He grabbed his mate and pulled her close to him. She still smelled absolutely amazing, even after all of their… activities, from the night. He licked the mark, his mark, that would lie on her neck for all of eternity. She purred as she was brought out of her dream.

"Hello my mate." InuYasha growled as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm, my mate." Kagome purred back. "I'm hungry."

InuYasha stopped kissing her neck. "Did you just say you were hungry?" He started laughing as she pulled away from him. She glared daggers at him as she sat up. "And what's so damn funny about that? I didn't have any supper."

"Don't be so hasty my mate." He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, "It's just that, that's a very man thing to say is all. I think it's cute."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Come with me." She said as she pulled away from him and walked over to get her clothes.

"No way. I'm gonna lay here and just bask in the glory of what we just did, over, and over, and over, and…"

"If you come with me, I'll make you some ramen."

"Well hell woman, why didn't you say so!" With that he was up and had his pants on before she could even get her nightgown over her head.

"If I had known that the way to your heart was Ramen, I would have offered to make it for you earlier." She laughed as he walked up to her.

He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and all but shoved her out into the hall. "Less talk, more makin' with the Ramen!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating their Ramen when InuYasha heard a number of cars pull up into the driveway.

He jumped from his stool, leaving his Ramen and ran to the window. "What the fuck?"

When he turned to look at Kagome, a very disheveled looking Sango and Miroku came running into the room.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks and Miroku ran into her falling to the ground. "Sango my lo…"

"Miroku…" Sango looked at Kagome who motioned for Sango to fix the strap on her nightgown. Sango blushed and quickly put the strap in place. "What's with all the cars?"

"Beats the hell outta me." InuYasha answered as he watched men and Youkai alike exit the black SUV's that had occupied every space of their driveway.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the kitchen with Rin following at his heals.

"I swear, if one more person asks me what's going on, I'm gonna babobbo…"

Kagome shoved a mouthful of Ramen into his big mouth and turned to the others. "We have no clue. One minute we were sitting here eating, and the next, the driveway is swarming with SUV's."

InuYasha swallowed the Ramen in his mouth and turned to her, "Ya know Kagome, just because you're my mate now doesn't mean that… oh shit." InuYasha turned to meet all three pairs of eyes that were staring at him. "Fuck."

"Don't be so shocked little brother, I already knew before you opened your mouth, for a number of reasons," Sesshomaru pointed to his ears and smirked, "But most of all, your mark is on her."

Miroku turned to Sango with a devilish look in his eyes. "So when are you gonna let me mark you Sango my love?"

Pushing past him to hug Kagome she answered, "When you become a demon and grow fangs, how's that for your answer lech."

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and shook his head. "When will you learn how to properly treat a woman?"

"What?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the driveway. "Hey, that's mom and dad's SUV pulling up. It looks like mom's carrying… Shippou?"

Sesshomaru and InuYasha exchanged looks and both ran towards the front door as their parents walked in.

"What the hells going on, and what's with all the suits?" InuYasha let his voice drop when he saw his mother's tears and Shippou sleeping in her arms.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "What happened?"

"They were on their way home from Shippou's school play. Someone ran them off of the road. Shippou hid under a blanket in the backseat, but he got a good look at who it was. His parents are dead. Naraku killed them."

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. I had to find a way to bring shippou into it, so...

Please review!

Fluffy802005


End file.
